Das leere Grab
by Ralina
Summary: Post-Reichenbach: Nach einem Mordversuch auf John beschließen Mycroft und John gemeinsam seinen Tod vorzutäuschen um Morans Männern eine Falle zu stellen. Werden die beiden ihre Differenzen überwinden und Moriarties Netzwerk in Stücke reißen? Und welche Rolle spielt Sherlock bei der ganzen Sache?
1. Chapter 1

Das leere Grab (by Ralina)

Kapitel 1

John wusste nicht, wie er in diese Lage geraten war. Eben war er noch auf dem Weg zur Arbeit und nun erwachte er im Halbdunkel eines leeren, fensterlosen Raumes. Sicher, es geschah nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass man ihn entführt hatte. Allein in seiner Zeit mit Sherlock wurde er zweimal das Opfer einer Entführung, die 2Ausflüge" mit Mycroft und seinen Schergen mal außen vorgelassen. Der Unterschied war, dass ihm dieses Mal niemand zu Hilfe kommen und ihn befreien würde. Sherlock, das verrückte Genie, hatte sein Leben vor einem halben Jahr auf dem Gehweg des St. Barts Krankenhauses ausgehaucht und sein Körper ruhte nun unter einem Fleckchen Erde auf einem Friedhof am Rande Londons. Kurzum, Johns Chancen waren mehr als aussichtslos. Dennoch ließen ihn seine Gefühle im Stich. Sollte er in so einer Situation nicht so etwas wie Angst oder Verzweiflung verspüren? Zorn? Oder vielleicht Kampfeslust? Doch da war nichts. So sehr er auch in sich hinein horchte, er spürte nur die dumpfe Leere, welche ihn schon in den letzten Monaten gequält hatte. Es fühlte sich an als wäre mit Shelocks Tod etwas in ihm verloren gegangen – verpufft. In den ersten Wochen nach „dem Fall" hatte er noch so etwas wie Trauer verspürt und im hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes sogar so etwas wie Hoffnung. Es ging hier schließlich um Sherlock Holmes, Soziopath aus Leidenschaft und kalkulierendes Genie. Wenn jemand so einer Situation entkommen oder seinen Tod vortäuschen konnte, dann er. Doch als die Wochen vergingen und ein Lebenszeichen von Sherlock ausblieb verschwand zuerst die Hoffnung und nach einer Weile auch die Trauer. John hatte schon vorher Kameraden zu Grabe getragen. Gute Männer waren das, zum Teil Freunde, und John hatte jedes Mal weitergemacht und gekämpft. Doch dieses Mal was es anders. Sicher, er hatte seinen Job wieder aufgenommen, war nach einigen Wochen sogar wieder in seine Wohnung in der Baker Street gezogen, doch das Leben hatte seine Farbe verloren und hatte nun nur noch den Charme eines schwarz-weiß Stummfilmes, wo es ihn vorher mit der Macht eines 3D Kinofilmes gefesselt hatte. Mit Sherlock verschwanden Adrenalin und Spannung aus seinem Leben und wichen einem Alltag aus tropfenden Kindernasen und Schrott-TV. Es war erbärmlich und John schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, was Sherlock über ihn gedacht hätte. Doch Sherlock war nicht hier, würde nie wieder hier sein. Und wer konnte John ihm verdenken, dass er einem Wiedersehen mit seinem Freund im Jenseits mit etwas anderem als Furch entgegenblickte?

Halbherzig zerrte er an seinen Fesseln und stöhnte auf. Seine Handgelenke waren bereits wund vom viel zu eng geschürten Kabelbinder und das Gefühl in einen Fingern war einem dumpfen brummen gewichen. Ohne Hilfsmittel würde es unmöglich sein diesen Fesseln zu entkommen und seine Entführer waren gründlich gewesen. Man hatte ihm nicht nur eine Arzttasche sondern auch Brieftasche und Handy abgenommen. Insgeheim überraschte es John, dass man ihm seine Kleider sonst komplett gelassen hatte. Wer auch immer ihn entführt hatte, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Doch das brachte ihn unweigerlich zu der Frage: wer hatte ein Interesse an John Watson? Nach Sherlocks Tod war das Interesse an ihm groß gewesen. Zeitungen und Fernsehen hatten ihm förmlich die Wohnungstüre eingerannt. Jeden einzelnen hatte er weggeschickt und die Aussage verweigert. Seine einzige Stellungnahme stellte ein kurzer Eintrag auf seinem Blog dar. Dort hatte er klargestellt, dass er trotz aller Widrigkeiten an Sherlock glaubte und dass er der beste Freund war, den er sich hätte wünschen können. Sonst nichts. Nach etwa 4 Wochen war das Interesse an ihm schließlich verloschen. Nicht nur die Medien hatten sich neue Interessensobjekte gefunden, sondern auch Mycroft und Mollie verschwanden komplett aus seinem Leben. Greg hatte John seither nur zweimal gesehen, zu Sherlocks Beerdigung und zu einem seltsamen schweigsamen Abend über einem Bier in einer Fußballkneipe in der Nähe des Polizeireviers. Der Detective Inspector hatte John sein Beileid und Bedauern darüber ausgedrückt, dass er nicht mehr hätte tun können. Er hatte versucht Sherlock zu warnen, sagte er, doch hatte er damals nicht _gesehen_, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden. Das war das Problem. Niemand hatte ahnen können, dass Sherlock sich tatsächlich vom Dach des Krankenhauses stürzen würde - dem Gebäude das nach Baker Street zu seiner zweiten Heimat geworden war. John hatte sich bemüht Lestrade zu beruhigen, es sei nicht seine Schuld gewesen, doch sein Versuch war halbherzig geblieben. Und so hatten sich die beiden nach einer Stunde wortkarg voneinander verabschiedet und keiner von beiden hatte seither den Versuch unternommen noch einmal in Kontakt zu treten. Kurzum, niemand interessierte sich diese Tage für John Watson, und doch saß er hier in der Enge eines betonverschalten Raumes an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Früher oder später würde er eine Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage erhalten und seine Entführer kennen lernen. Bis dahin musste er sich in Geduld üben.

John schreckte aus dem Halbschlaf auf als die Tür des Zimmers mit einem lauten Poltern aufgestoßen wurde. Er wusste nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war, doch das Grummeln seines Magens verriet ihm, dass es mehrere Stunden gewesen sein mussten. Plötzlich schritten drei Männer in seine Zelle, ein großer breitschultriger blonder Hüne mit blauen Augen und einer imposanten Narbe auf der rechten Wange, und zwei braunhaarige kleinere Typen, die sich unauffällig im Hintergrund hielten. Der Blonde war eindeutig ihr Anführer. Seine Art machte es unübersehbar dass er es gewohnt war Befehle zu geben und diese befolgt zu sehen. Es brauchte kein halbverrücktes Genie um das zu deduzieren.

„Captain John Watson." Tönte der Blonde in selbstgefälligem Tonfall. „Es ist eine Weile her. Ich würde ja sagen, dass sie gut aussehen. Aber das wäre gelogen." Er grinste und schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich nehme an sie erinnern sich an mich?"

John verengte die Augen und musterte sein Gegenüber misstrauisch. Tatsächlich kam ihm etwas an diesem Typen vage bekannt vor. Das breite Kinn , die gerade Nase und vor allem diese kühlen Augen brachten tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein eine Saite zum Schwingen und weckten Erinnerungen an heiße Tage in der Wüste unter der Sonne Afganistans.

„Colonel Moran?"

Seine Frage wurde mit einem wölfischen Grinsen belohnt. „Ich wusste Sie erinnern sich an mich."

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" Johns Frage hallte für einen Moment in der Leere des Raumes wieder. Er bemerkte den hilflosen Unterton in seiner Stimme und verzog in Gedanken das Gesicht. Er war jämmerlich, nur noch ein winselnder Schatten seiner selbst. Und der Colonel wusste es.

„Nun Captain, das kommt ganz darauf an." Sagte Moran mit einem raubtierhaften Grinsen und begann damit John mit langsamen Schritten zu umkreisen. „In den letzten paar Monaten sind einige meiner Leute verschwunden – gute Leute – und ich habe mich gefragt ob sie nicht vielleicht eine Idee haben, wo diese abgeblieben sein könnten."

John konnte es sich nicht verkneifen nüchtern aufzulachen. „Ich? Sie glauben – was? Das ist sie entführt habe? Umgebracht?" Wären da nicht seine Fesseln und das Wissen, dass Colonel Moran einer der gefährlichsten und skrupellosesten Männer seines ehemaligen Regimentes gewesen war, wäre die Sache unglaublich komisch gewesen. Doch falls Johns Antwort Moran irritierte, ließ er sich davon nichts anmerken.

„Nun, das ist die Frage, nicht wahr?" erwiderte der Hüne und blieb abrupt vor seinem Stuhl stehen. „Ich war nie der Meinung, dass Sie aus dem richtigen Holz für so eine Sache geschnitzt sind. Auf dem Übungsplatz waren sie zugegeben ganz vorzeigbar. Aber auf dem Schlachtfeld? Da haben Sie sich lieber in den hintersten Reihen an den Bahren der Kranken versteckt. Nur gewinnt man Kriege nicht mit verarzteten Krüppeln, nicht wahr?"

John antwortete nicht, sondern blickte Moran stoisch entgegen. Wenn der Colonel tatsächlich davon überzeugt war, dass er die Schuld am Verschwinden seiner Männer trug, dann würde er ihn nicht umstimmen könnten. Dies bedeutete jedoch unweigerlich, dass John diesen Raum nicht wieder verlassen würde. Zumindest nicht lebend.

„Andererseits haben Sie über ein Jahr mit Sherlock Holmes zusammen gelebt und ihn sogar zu einigen seiner Fälle begleitet. Wäre es da nicht möglich, dass Sie bei dieser Gelegenheit das eine oder andere aufgeschnappt haben? Ich habe mir sagen lassen Holmes sei ein kalter berechnender Mann gewesen, ein Mann ohne Herz und Gewissen. Er wäre sicher im Stande gewesen, diese Männer verschwinden zu lassen. Aber er ist tot, oder nicht?"

Bei der Erwähnung von Sherlocks Namen zuckte John unweigerlich zusammen- die Erinnerungen an seinen Freund taten immer noch weh, doch gleichzeitig konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es sah Sherlock ähnlich, dass er John sogar noch nach seinem Tod in Schwierigkeiten brachte. „Ich nehme an, dies ist keine rhetorische Frage?" bemerkte er schließlich trocken. Der Colonel taxierte ihn mit seinem Blick, sagte jedoch nichts. „Nun, ich habe ihn von diesem Dach springen sehen und habe unten auf dem Asphalt seinen Puls genommen. Wenn ich als Arzt auch nur annähern etwas tauge und wir die Existenz von Geistern und wandelnden Toten ausschließen, dann ist Sherlock Holmes definitiv tot, ja."

Wieder taxierte Moran ihn mit seinen Blicken und begann schließlich erneut damit John zu umkreisen. „Nun, wie dem auch sei. Sie, Captain, sind unser vielversprechendster Anhaltpunkt für den Verbleib unserer Männer. Vielleicht besitzen Sie tatsächlich nicht den Schneid und das Geschick für so eine Tat, aber wer sonst sollte einen Grund haben gegen Jims Männer vorzugehen?"

„Jim? Moment mal, wer ist denn nun plötzlich Jim? Gerade eben waren es doch noch ihre Männer." John stutzte und hatte plötzlich eine ungute Vorahnung. „Sie meinen Moriarty?"

„Es wäre doch denkbar, dass sie nach dem bedauerlichen Vorfall mit ihrem Herzblatt plötzlich einen kleinen Rachefeldzug ins Leben gerufen haben, finden sie nicht?" fuhr Moran unbeirrt fort.

„Wir waren kein Paar!"

„Vielleicht mit der Hilfe ihrer Freunde in der Regierung? Oder der Polizei?"

Die Sache war absolut lächerlich und doch schien Moran mit jedem seiner Worte überzeugter zu werden. Doch wer weiß? Ein anderer John Watson hätte sich vielleicht tatsächlich auf die Jagd nach Moriarties Männern begeben, ein John Watson der nicht von Trauer zerfressen und Fragen verfolgt wurde. Doch dieser John Watson existierte nicht mehr. Der John Watson auf diesem Stuhl führte ein langweiliges Leben und arbeitete halbtags in einer kleinen Praxis fünfzehn Minuten zu Fuß von der Baker Street.

„Sei es wie es sei, wir können nicht zulassen, dass sie in die Baker Street zurückkehren Captain Watson. Ihr Tod ist eine unvermeidliche Sache, und sei es nur um einen weiteren unsicheren Faktor in unserer Rechnung auszuschließen." Sagte Moran schließlich und setzte einen bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

John musste unweigerlich lächeln. Moran glaubte tatsächlich, dass er für das Verschwinden seiner Männer verantwortlich sein konnte. Das bedeutete auch, dass er im Grunde keinen Schimmer hatte, wer tatsächlich dahinter steckte. So oder so, sein Tod würde demjenigen hoffentlich ein wenig Zeit verschaffen und das war zumindest ein kleiner Trost. „Warum überrascht mich das nicht?" Wieder wurde er von Moran taxiert, doch sein Gegenüber blieb vollkommen still. „Also gut, wie wollen sie es machen?"

Das schien den Colonel doch ein wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Machen? Was machen?"

„Nun, mich umbringen, dachte ich. Wollen sie mich erschießen? Verhungern lassen?"

Dies entlockte Moran ein wölfisches Grinsen so dass John sich unweigerlich die Nackenhaare aufstellten. „Nun, ich hatte an einen netten kleinen, inszenierten Selbstmord gedacht. Keiner ihrer Freunde wäre überrascht, wenn Sie ihren Geliebten nach einem halben Jahr der Trauer schließlich doch ins Grab folgten, oder? Und was läge für einen Doktor näher als die eine oder andere Pille? Zudem habe ich einen netten Abschiedsbrief für Sie geschrieben…" Mit diesen Worten griff er in das Innere seiner Jackentasche und zog einen schlichten Umschlag hervor. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, Ihre Freunde werden zu Tränen gerührt sein. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht druckt man den Brief sogar in der Zeitung ab?"

John konnte sich eine Grimasse nicht verkneifen. Moran hatte Recht. Vermutlich würde man über seinen Tod nur mitleidig über ihn den Kopf schütteln und anmerken, dass man so etwas schon seit Sherlocks Beerdigung vermutet hatte. Man würde ein oder zwei Tränchen vergießen, bemerken was für ein guter Kerl John gewesen sei und ihn schließlich neben Sherlock begraben. Das würde Futter für die Medien geben. Sherlock Holmes und John Watson, im Tode wieder vereint. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken.

„Sie müssen zugeben, der Plan hat einen gewissen Charme." Bemerkte Moran schließlich gutgelaunt und griff erneut in seine Jacke. „Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte und Gedanken? Ein letzter Wunsch vielleicht? Aber bitte nichts zu ausführliches, ich habe heute noch einen Flug nach Dublin zu erwischen."

John blickte stoisch nach vorn. Das war es nun also. Er würde nicht den Tod eines Soldaten, sondern den eines Feiglings sterben. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Moran zwei Kapseln in seine Hand schüttelte.

„Man hat mir versichert die hier wären völlig schmerzfrei." Sagte er und beäugte die weißen Kapseln fasziniert. „Nun Captain Watson. Wir können das jetzt auf die nette oder die weniger nette Tour lösen. Sie können die Pillen freiwillig nehmen oder wir zwingen sie dazu. Was soll es sein?"

John seufzte, lächelte und sah dem Colonel geradewegs in die Augen. „Sie haben nicht zufällig ein Glas Wasser?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Ein herzliches Hallo an alle, die den Weg zu dieser Fanfic gefunden haben. Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Heute gibt es nochmal einen zügigen Nachschub. Die nächsten Updates plane ich in wöchentlichen Abständen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein wneig Feedback da lasst. Das wirkt Wunder für meine Schreibmotivation. ;-) Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.**

Kapitel 2

Das Jenseits war weiß. Helles Licht blendete ihn, als er die Augen öffnete und ein stetes Summen füllte seine Ohren. Dann sah er die weißen Deckenpaneele und stutzte. Hatten sie die hier auch?

„Es freut mich, dass Sie endlich wieder zu uns stoßen, Doktor Watson. Auch ohne meinen Bruder haben Sie die unangenehme Angewohnheit in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten."

Er stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Verdammt, er war nicht im Jenseits. Dies hier war eindeutig die Hölle. Und er war zusammen mit Mycroft dort gelandet.

„Ihr Kopf schmerzt sie sicher. Die Pillen die sie sich ausgesucht haben hatten leider ein paar unangenehme Nebenwirkungen. Sie wollen mir nicht zufällig erklären wie Sie im Hinterzimmer dieser Fabrik gelandet sind?"

John würde ihn einfach ignorieren. Dann würde er früher oder später sicher einfach verschwinden. Für Sherlock konnte Mycroft eine echte Nervensäge sein. Aber für John hatte er nie sonderlich viel Interesse gezeigt.

„Wir haben dort einen ganz herzerwärmenden Abschiedsbrief gefunden. Ich muss schon sagen John, sie haben wirklich einen Hang zur Dramatik. Dabei hatte ich Sie immer eher für den rationalen Typen gehalten."

Nun war sich John ganz sicher. Er war in der Hölle gelandet. „Warum bin ich hier, Mycroft?" fragte er in betont neutralem Tonfall.

„Meine Männer sahen sich genötigt, Sie in diesem Zustand in ein privates Krankenhaus zu überführen. Wie soll ich sagen? Sie waren nicht gerade das blühende Leben."

John seufzte. Das hier wurde ihm wirklich langsam zu anstrengend. „Warum bin ich nicht tot? Oder bin ich es doch und in einer Art Hölle gelandet?"

Er hörte Mycroft amüsiert kichern und öffnete langsam wieder die Augen. Es war immer noch viel zu hell im Zimmer doch seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Licht. Mycroft saß auf einem roten gepolsterten Sessel an seiner rechten Seite, einen Stapel Dokumente auf dem Schoß. Sein Jackett lag zusammengefaltet auf einem niedrigen Tisch daneben. Es sah ganz so aus, als wäre er bereits eine ganze Weile hier gewesen.

„Sind die enttäuscht, Doktor Watson?" Mycrofts Stimme war hart, doch das eigentlich beunruhigende waren seine Augen welche John gnadenlos musterten. Sicher kannte Mycroft die Antwort ohnehin bereits oder glaubte zumindest sie zu kennen. Johns dunkle Augenringe und das verlorene Gewicht der letzten Monate sprachen Bände. Zusammen mit dem vermeintlichen Abschiedsbrief war das alles, was Mycroft zu sehen brauchte.

„Vielleicht ein wenig." Gestand John schließlich und es war keine Lüge. Selbst hätte er sicher nie diesen letzten Schritt getan, doch als man ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte, hatte er den Tod mit offenen Armen empfangen. „Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?"

Dies entlockte Mycroft ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln. „Nun, da wird es interessant, nicht wahr?" Mit diesen Worten sammelte er die Papiere von seinem Schoß zusammen und legte sie neben sich. Dann setzte er sich in seinem Sessel zurecht. Nun schien es noch mehr so, als läge er auf der Lauer. „Sie müssen wissen, dass mir mein Bruder vor einiger Zeit das Versprechen abgenommen hat ein Auge auf sie zu haben, John. Daher wird es sie nicht überraschen, dass einer meiner Mitarbeiter einen Teil seines Tages damit bestreitet ihren Arbeitsweg im Auge zu behalten", bemerkte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. „Bisher war dies eine sehr trübsinnige Aufgabe, das gebe ich zu. Doch gestern, da wurde es interessant. Kaum waren sie einhundert Meter von ihrer Praxis entfernt, stolperten sie plötzlich an eine Wand und sanken daran nieder." Ja, John erinnert sich. Er hatte einen plötzlichen Stich im Nacken verspürt und dann war ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden -vermutlich eine Art Betäubungsmunition. „Wenig später bekamen Sie Gesellschaft von zwei unbekannten Männern, die sie in eine nahegelegene Gasse zerrten und schließlich in einem dunklen Lieferwagen verstauten." Ach so war das gewesen! „Sie wissen nicht zufällig wer diese Männer waren? Freunde von Ihnen?"

John musste sich einen beißenden Kommentar verkneifen. Stattdessen sagte er ruhig: „Sagt ihnen der Name Sebastian Moran etwas?"

Daraufhin herrsche für kurze Zeit Schweigen. Als Mycroft schließlich fortfuhr schwang eine Spur Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mit. „Soweit ich weiß war er einer der Hintermänner Moriarties."

„Etwas Ähnliches hat er mir gegenüber auch erwähnt." Bemerkte John trocken, spürte jedoch gleichzeitig wie seine Stimme langsam versagte. Wenn er die Lage richtig einschätzte hatte man ihm den Magen auspumpen lassen. Kein Wunder, dass sich sein Hals anfühlte, als hätte er Sandpapier gegessen. Mycroft schien jedoch sofort zu verstehen, denn im nächsten Moment hatte er sich erhoben und ein Glas Wasser vom Nachttisch gegriffen. Fachmännisch versenkte er einen Strohhalm darin (wo nahm dieser Mensch denn plötzlich einen Strohhalm her?) und hielt ihn John an die Lippen. Dieser beäugte Mycroft zunächst skeptisch, nickte jedoch schließlich dankbar und trank. Er leerte das Glas mit wenigen kräftigen Zügen und räusperte sich kurz. „Vielen Dank, Mycroft." Bemerkte er schließlich in betont neutralem Tonfall und fuhr schließlich fort: „Moran war der Ansicht, dass ich für das Verschwinden einiger seiner Männer verantwortlich sei. Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Idee, wer dahinter stecken könnte, oder Mycroft?"

„Nun, das ist zweifellos interessant." Bemerkte dieser in interessiertem Tonfall. „Meine Männer haben interessanterweise nichts damit zu tun." Bei diesen Worten legte er den Kopf schräg und tippte sich nachdenklich mit den Fingern gegen die Lippen. „Es sieht also so aus, als hätte Moran noch andere Freunde." John entging nicht die Spur Sarkasmus in Mycrofts Stimme. „Die Frage ist nur, wen?"

John schloss frustriert die Augen. „Nun, so lange Moran diesen Freund nicht findet, wird er zweifellos versuchen mir einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten." Bemerkte er tonlos. „Und ich kann nicht gerade sagen, dass ich ein baldiges Wiedersehen mit ihm begrüßen würde."

„Nun, dann müssen wir etwas dagegen tun, meinen Sie nicht?"

John hatte beinahe mit dieser Antwort gerechnet, doch sie beruhigte ihn dennoch. So wie es aussah, würde er beim nächsten Mal nicht alleine dastehen. Er wusste nur nicht, ob diese Aussicht ihn mit Optimismus oder Panik erfüllen sollte. „Und was schwebt Ihnen da vor?"

Das Lächeln welches daraufhin Mycrofts Lippen umspielte ließ John die Nackenhaare aufstellen. „Nun, ich denke zunächst sollten wir ihre Beerdigung vorbereiten, John." Und da wusste John die Antwort. Panik war definitiv die angebrachtere Reaktion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hallo ihr Lieben. Schön, dass ihr immer noch dabei seid. Ich hoffe ihr mögt die Fanfic nach wie vor. Lasst mir doch bitte einen kleinen Kommentar da, damit ich weiß ob sich das weiterschreiben lohnt. **

Kapitel 3

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl bei seiner eigenen Beerdigung zuzusehen. Nicht, dass John persönlich anwesend gewesen wäre. Das hatte Mycroft unterbunden. Stattdessen hatte er einen gemütlichen Ehrenplatz in seinem neuen Bett in Mycrofts Anwesen und beobachtete das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm eines Laptops, welchen er träge auf seinem Schoß balancierte. Im Nachhinein wusste John nicht mehr, wie er in diese Lage geraten konnte. Der Plan war wahnwitzig und gerade deshalb so brilliant. Mycroft hatte ihn aufgeklärt, dass Morans Männer gleich verschwunden sein mussten, nachdem sie John die Kapseln hatten schlucken lassen. Sicher, Moran hatte ihm für seine letzten Atemzüge Privatsphäre zugesichert. Doch er überraschte John, dass der Colonel sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen hatte seinen Erfolgt zu überprüfen. Doch er wollte sich nicht beschweren, denn diese kleine arrogante Unachtsamkeit hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und bildete nun das Fundament ihres kleinen Planes Johns Tod vorzutäuschen. Das einzig große Opfer war, dass John seine Wohnung in der Baker Street aufgeben musste. Dieser Ort hatte sich in den letzten beiden Jahren zu seinem zu Hause entwickelt. Es war der Ort an dem er mit Sherlock gelacht und gestritten hatte. Hier hatten sie gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden Weihnachten gefeiert, Sherlock hatte Küchentisch und Zimmerdecke mit seinen verrückten Experimenten ruiniert und Pistolenkugeln in die Wand geblasen. Und nun würde er diesen Ort so schnell nicht wiedersehen.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln ließ John seinen Blick über den Bildschirm gleiten. Er hatte auf eine kleine Feier bestanden, doch er wusste, dass die Medien früher oder später Wind von der Sache bekommen würden. Doch wenigstens seine Beerdigung sollten seine Gäste in Ruhe feiern können. Seine Gäste – was für ein absurder Gedanke. Er musste unweigerlich kichern. Mycroft trug seine typische ernste Miene zur Schau. John musste gestehen, dass er einen guten Schauspieler abgab. Auf der anderen Seite hatte John ihn eigentlich kaum mit einem anderen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Mrs Hudson wirkte hingegen völlig aufgelöst und schluchzte hemmungslos in ein gerüschtes Taschentuch. Neben ihr stand Mollie mit verquollenen Augen und tätschelte ihr hilflos die Schulter. Dahinter bildeten Lestrade, Anderson und Sally Donovan eine stumme, trübe dreinblickende Mauer. Etwas abseits davon warteten schließlich Mike Stamford und seine Familie. Sie Kinder wirkten gelangweilt, schließlich hatten sie John kaum gekannt. Doch Mike und seine Frau Elizabeth wirkten ehrlich bedrückt. Johns Schwester Harriet stand in Begleitung ihrer Exfrau Clara direkt an der Grabstätte und musterte den dunklen Sarg mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck. John wusste, dass sie bis zum heutigen Morgen die Tatsachen bestritten und an ein Missverständis geglaubt hatte. Sie kannte ihren kleinen Bruder, hatte sie Mycroft gegenüber betont, John Watson war nicht der Mann der Selbstmord beging. Heute zeigte ihr Gesicht hingegen Unsicherheit und John wusste, dass die Geschehnisse am Abend über sie hereinbrechen würden. Unweigerlich regte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war falsch seiner eigenen Familie einen Selbstmord vorzutäuschen. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sie sich im Moment fühlten. Und so war er zumindest etwas beruhigt, dass Clara in diesem Moment an Harriets Seite sein würde.

Es war später Nachmittag, als Mycroft schließlich von der Beerdigung zurückkehrte. Er wirkte Müde als er an Johns Bett herantrat, ließ sich jedoch in gewohnter snobistischer Eleganz auf die weichen Polster des Sessels sinken.

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute, John?" fragte er höflich und musterte John mit überschlagenen Knien. „Sie sehen müde aus."

John konnte sich ein schnaubendes Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Und sie sehen aus, als hätten sie die letzten beiden Nächte kaum geschlafen und die vergangenen beiden Stunden in der Kälte auf einem abgelegenen Friedhof verbracht." Er funkelte amüsiert zu Mycroft: „ Ich hoffe sie hatten wenigstens Tee zum aufwärmen."

„Ich habe für Tee und Bebäck zur Erfrischung sorgen lassen, John." Entgegnete sein Gegenüber steif und musterte ihn weiterhin. „Nun?"

„Es geht mir schon besser, danke Mycroft." Antwortete John in bemüht höflichem Tonfall. „Ich habe mein Mittagsessen problemlos bei mir behalten und mein Kopf fühlt sich nicht mehr an wie eine überreife Melone. Ich denke in ein oder zwei Tagen bin ich wieder vollkommen auf den Beinen."

Mycroft nickte zufrieden. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollten Ihre Sachen hier eingetroffen sein. Ich schicke morgen einen meiner Leute in Ihre alte Wohnung." Erklärte er in geschäftsmännischem Unterton.

„Dann wurde das Testament anerkannt?" fragte John erstaunt.

„Da zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes…" Mycroft räusperte sich kurz „…kein anderes Testament vorlag…" er warf John einen leicht tadelnden Blick zu „…und das vorgelegte Testament eindeutig in ihrer Handschrift angefertigt und von meinem Notar mit einem Datumsstempel von vor 3 Tagen versehen wurde bestand kein Zweifel an der Gültigkeit des Testamentes, nein." Es folgte eine unsichere Pause. „Dennoch herrschte leichte Verwunderung über dessen Inhalt, besonders von Seiten Ihrer Schwester." fügte er hinzu „Genauer gesagt, warum Sie Ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut dem ungeliebten…" wieder ein tadelnder Blick „…Bruder ihres besten Freundes vermacht haben."

Es folgte ein unangenehmes Schweigen. John wusste, dass er Mycroft in den letzten Tagen viel zu verdanken hatte. Doch er konnte ebenso wenig die Geschehnisse, auf welche Sherlocks unmittelbarer Tod gefolgt waren, vergessen. Mycroft hatte Sherlock an Moriarty verraten, wenn auch unabsichtlich - sofern man dem Mann Glauben schenken konnte - und dies hatte zu der Katastrophe auf dem Dach des St. Barts Krankenhauses geführt. So sehr Mycroft sich in den letzten Tagen auch bemüht hatte, so dachte John doch insgeheim dass nichts davon nötig gewesen wäre, wenn Sherlock noch am Leben wäre. Doch wenn Wünsche Pferde wären, würden Bettler reiten. „Meine Schwester hat sich noch nie sonderlich viel für mich interessiert, außer wenn sie dachte, dass es etwas zu holen gibt." Meinte John trocken. „Sie wird den Verlust verkraften. Wir hatten noch nie das innigste Verhältnis zueinander. Ich habe versucht ihr zu helfen und auf sie acht zu geben. Sie fühlte sich dadurch bedroht und eingeengt." Er warf einen Seitenblick zu Mycroft. „Sie kennen das ja. Sie wird meinen Tod und den Verlust meiner Wertsachen schnell verdauen."

Mycroft entgegnete zunächst nichts sondern musterte John mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Er spürte deutlich, dass sich Mycroft jetzt plötzlich außerhalb seiner Komfortzone bewegte und fragte sich gerade, ob er das Thema einfach ruhen lassen würde – sie hatten seit dem Sturz nie wieder über Sherlock gesprochen – als er plötzlich sagte: „John, Sie mögen vielleicht den Eindruck gewonnen haben, dass zwischen mir und meinem Bruder nie besonders viel brüderliche Zuneigung geherrscht hat…" begann er vorsichtig und John spürte sofort wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte und das Blut in seinen Ohren zu rauschen begann. „…aber Sie können versichert sein, dass ich meinen Bruder geliebt habe." Wäre John in diesem Moment nicht halb rasend vor Zorn gewesen hätte er bemerkt wieviel es Mycroft gekostet hatte dies zuzugeben. So hingegen rebellierte jedoch alles in ihm gegen die gehörten Worte und er erwiderte kalt: „Warum haben Sie dann Ihren Bruder verraten und seine Geschichte gegen ein paar Halbwahrheiten von Moriarty eingetauscht?" John spürte, wie sich Mycroft automatisch unter seinen Worten versteifte und wusste instinktiv, dass er eine unsichtbare Linie überschritten hatte. Und tatsächlich war Mycrofts Stimme eisig als er antwortete:

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie meine Entscheidung verstehen können, John. Aber wir beide kannten Sherlock und wissen, wie er in meiner Situation gehandelt hätte." Er musterte John mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue und fuhr fort: „Die größte Stärke der Holmes Familie war noch nie ihre überragende Intelligenz, auch wenn viele das vielleicht glauben mögen. Die Stärke unserer Familie besteht darin, sich nicht von Emotionen leiten zu lassen wenn es darum geht wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Nur weil ich das Leben tausender britischer Bürger über das Leben meines Bruders gestellt habe, heißt es jedoch nicht, dass ich ihn nicht geliebt habe." Sagte Mycroft schließlich brüsk und erhob sich. „Denken Sie darüber nach was Sie in meiner Situation getan hätten und ob Sie sich danach noch im Spiegel hätten ansehen können." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab, das Gesicht müde und emotionslos. „Gute Nacht, Doktor Watson." Und bevor John etwas erwidern konnte war Mycroft verschwunden.

In dieser Nacht lag John noch lange wach. Auch wenn John immer noch der Meinung war, dass Mycroft seinen Vorwuft verdient hatte, war er Mycroft gegenüber eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Aber nur weil der Mann einen Fehler gemacht hatte hieß das nicht, dass er Sherlock nicht geliebt hatte. Mycrofts übertriebener Beschützerinstinkt deutete sogar ganz klar auf das Gegenteil hin. Und doch hatte John sich von seiner Wut und seinem Ärger lenken lassen und blindlinks zugeschnappt. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, er stand in Mycrofts Schuld und würde in der nächsten Zeit auf ihn angewiesen sein. Wegen der Gefahr durch Moran hatten sie beschlossen, dass es das sicherste war wenn John erst einmal in Mycrofts Privatwohnsitz unterkam. Das Gelände war überwacht und Mycroft hatte ihm versichert, das sämtliche Angestellte absolut verschwiegen und vertrauenswürdig waren. Zudem hatten John und Mycroft von hier aus die besten Ressourcen zur Ausführung ihres Planes. Kurzum: John würde die nächsten Monate seines Lebens hier verbringen und es war beinahe unmöglich und zudem dumm Mycroft auf Dauer aus dem Wege zu gehen. Trotzdem hatte John soeben die Möglichkeit auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit zunichte gemacht. Nun, egal wie er im die Sache widerstrebte, er würde sich bei Mycroft entschuldigen müssen, wenn er da ohnehin schon angespannte Verhältnis zwischen ihnen nicht noch mehr belasten wollte.

Nachdem John sich etwa zwei Stunden unruhig in seinem Bett umhergeworfen hatte, stand er frustriert auf. So lange ihn diese Gedanken weiter verfolgen, war er unmöglich einzuschlafen können. Vielleicht würde es helfen wenn er ein wenig umherlief? Er würde sich aus der Küche ein Glas Wasser holen -die Wasserflasche neben seinem Bett hatte er vor wenigen Minuten ausgetrunken – und seit Mycrofts plötzlichem Abgang war niemand mehr gekommen um ihm Nachschub zu bringen. Ein Glas Wasser zu besorgen war also der perfekte Vorwand für ein bisschen Bewegung. Unsicher schlüpfte John mit seinen Füßen in die warmen Pantoffeln, die ein Angestellter Mycrofts ihm bei seiner Ankunft zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Er fühlte sich noch immer etwas wacklig auf den Beinen und einmal mehr fragte er sich, was genau Moran ihm eigentlich untergeschoben hatte. Schlaftabletten waren in so geringer Menge sehr unwahrscheinlich tödlich, doch Mycrofts Männer hatten sich auf John Frage hin in Schweigen gehüllt.

Vorsichtig tastete sich John im Halbdunkel voran und griff nach dem Morgenmantel, welchen man auf einem Stuhl für ihn bereitgelegt hatte. Er zog ihn sich vorsichtig an und saugte abrupt Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als seine Schulter sich meldete. Verdammte Kriegsverletzung! Er hatte eindeutig zu lange gelegen. Das weiche, glatte Material glitt leicht über seine Schultern und er band sich den Morgenrock fest um die Hüften zusammen. Schließlich tastete er sich zur Tür vor und trat hinaus in den weiten Flur. Zuvor hatte John sich immer nur in Begleitung durch das Haus bewegt, doch dank seines militärischen Trainings hatte er keine Mühe sich bei diesen wenigen Gelegenheiten den Weg genau einzuprägen. Die Küche lag im Endgeschoss des Hauses, am anderen Ende des langen Korridors. John tastete sich vorsichtig zur Treppe voran, hielt Inne und lauschte. Alles im Haus war ruhig. Dann schlich er vorsichtig die Treppe hinab und wandte sich nach links. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er die Küche erreicht. Vorsichtig schob er sich durch die Tür und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, zuerst links neben der Tür, dann rechts. Endlich hatte er ihn gefunden. Kurz darauf erfüllte das kühle Licht mehrerer Neonstrahler den Raum und erleuchtete den Blick auf weiß glänzende Bodenfließen, teure Küchenmöbel im modernsten Stil, einen Edelstarhlkühlschrank, den Küchentisch und schließlich… Mycroft. Verdammt!

Unweigerlich zuckte John zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Warum saß der Mann denn hier im Dunkeln am Küchentisch? „Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie noch wach sind. Habe ich Sie gestört?" Mit diesen Worten schob sich John vorsichtig einen Schritt voran. Mycroft hingegen bewegte sich zunächst nicht, sondern starrte vor sich in die Leere. War der Mann vielleicht mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen? „Mycroft?" Wieder tastete sich John einen Schritt nach vorn, dann noch einen und schließlich hatte er ihn erreicht. Mycroft saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür und trug noch immer denselben Anzug, welchen er am Nachmittag getragen hatte. Seine Haltung verriet Müdigkeit und gleichzeitig Angespanntheit. Es war offentsichtlich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, nur was? Nach einem weiteren Schritt stand John endlich neben ihm. Und dann sah er es und das Blut gefror ihm unweigerlich in den Adern. Vor Mycroft auf dem Küchentisch lag eine Handfeuerwaffe.

„Was tun Sie hier, John?" bemerkte dieser schließlich in erschreckend neutralem Tonfall.

„Ich wollte nur schnell ein Glas Wasser holen." Entgegnete John zögerlich, rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. „Und Sie?"

Zunächst erhielt er nur Schweigen als Antwort, doch schließlich blickte Mycroft zu ihm auf und sagte: „Was denken Sie?" und er musterte John mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als erwartete er eine interessante Deduktion. John konnte nicht umhin die Ähnlichkeit zu Sherlock zu bemerken. Dieser hätte in an Mycrofts Stelle ganz genauso geantwortet.

John blickte zunächst auf Mycroft und ließ seinen Blick schließlich unsicher zu der Waffe auf dem Tisch gleiten. „Ich vermute Sie können auch nicht schlafen." Meinte er mit gespielter Leichtigkeit und deutete schließlich unsicher auf den Stuhl zu Mycrofts Rechten. „Darf ich?"

Mycroft schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln. „Bitte sehr." John setzte sich und für einen Moment rang er nach Worten. Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz, holte tief Luft. Jetzt war so gut wie jeder andere Moment auch. Er sagte: „Mycroft, ich möchte mich für meine unüberlegten Worte heute Nachmittag entschuldigen. Der Gedanke an Sherlock …" er brach ab, atmete tief ein „…ich war so wütend, vor allem auf ihn, glaube ich." Und ließ die Luft kraftlos wieder entweichen. „Wie dem auch sei, ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen. Es tut mir Leid."

Wieder ruhte Mycrofts analysierender Blick auf ihm und John rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Unter dem Blick der Holmes Brüder konnte einem schon leicht unwohl werden. „Emotionen wie Wut und Verbitterung sind in Ihrer Situation ganz natürlich." Meinte Mycroft schließlich in einem Tonfall der suggerierte, dass er selbst gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun hätte. „Mein Bruder hat immer wieder betont, dass Gefühle für ihn eher eine Schwäche darstellen. Und doch entschied er sich letztendlich für die emotionalste aller Reaktionen, statt einen logischen Ausweg zu suchen." John musste Mycroft unweigerlich zustimmen, auch wenn er nicht so ganz verstand, was dies mit den Geschehnissen des Nachmittages zu tun hatte. „Es ist nur natürlich, sich in solch einer Situation betrogen zu fühlen. Hätte Sherlock die Reaktion auch nur im Geringsten angedeutet, so sind wir uns sicher einig, dass keiner von uns beiden das Geschehene zugelassen hätte."

Wieder nickte John und sein Blick schweifte unweigerlich zu der Waffe vor ihm. Er seufzte. „Wissen Sie was das schlimmste ist? Ich habe ihm kurz vor seinem Tod vorgeworfen eine Maschine zu sein. Wir waren im Bart's und ich erhielt einen Anruf. Man sagte mir, dass Mrs Hudson angeschossen wurde. Natürlich wollte ich sofort zu ihr. Doch Sie kennen Sherlock. Er sagte etwas davon, dass er zu tun hätte." John seufzte und rieb sich die Augen mit den Handballen. Plötzlich spürte er die Müdigkeit der letzten Monate. „Im Nachhinein glaube ich, er wollte mich einfach nicht dabei haben. Sherlock wusste, dass ich es nicht geschehen lassen würde."

Mycroft blickte ihm in die Augen und John sah, wie etwas in seinem Blick flackerte. „Ich weiß es ist irrational, aber manchmal hoffe ich, dass mein Bruder mich einmal mehr an der Nase herum geführt hat. Es sähe ihm ähnlich seinen eigenen Tod zu inszenieren." Er lächelte mild und plötzlich wirkte er um Jahre jünger und beinahe verletzlich. John fühlte sich unwohl. Dies war eine Seite an Mycroft die er nicht kannte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt kennen lernen wollte. Es war nicht richtig dass er Mycroft in so einem verletzlichen Zustand zu sehen bekam. Und doch hatte er unweigerlich das Bedürftnis etwas Aufmunterndes zu sagen.

„Aber wäre das nicht komisch? Stellen Sie sich vor er hockt jetzt irgendwo da draußen und liest in der Zeitung, dass sein bester Freund John Watson sich aus Trauer um seinen Tod umgebracht hat." ER grinste resigniert. „Das wäre die gerechte Strafe, finden Sie nicht?"

Mycroft lächelte halbherzig. „Ich gebe zu, das wäre ein gelungener Streich. Gott weiß wie viele er mir in meinem Leben schon gespielt hat. Können Sie es sich vorstellen wie es ist mit einem kleinen Bruder wie Sherlock aufzuwachsen?" Er seufzte müde und rieb sich das Gesicht. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn einmal vermissen würde." Gab er zu.

John war ratlos. Ein Holmes welcher ihm gegenüber gleich das zweite Mal an diesem Tag seine Gefühle zugab war etwas, womit er nicht so recht umzugehen wusste. Er war sich sicher, dass Mycroft es am nächsten Morgen hassen würde, dass John ihn in einem Moment der Schwäche erwischt hatte. Doch er konnte die Trauer des anderen fast spüren, auch wenn Mycroft sich immer noch um einen neutralen Tonfall bemühte. Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass Mycroft über seine Gefühle nach Sherlocks Selbstmord sprach. Und automatisch fragte John sich, ob Mycroft überhaupt so etwas wie Freunde hatte. Irgendwie konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen.

Unsicher zuckte John mit den Fingern und fasste sich schließlich ein Herz. Langsam hob er seinen Arm und legte die Hand vorsichtig auf Mycrofts Schulter. „Ich vermisse ihn auch." Sagte er schließlich und drückte zu. Und es fühlte sich komischerweise richtig an.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Schön, dass ihr immer noch dabei seid! Wie immer freue ich mich über euer Feedback und eure Kommentare.**

**Disclaimer: ****Die Charaktere der Geschichte gehören nciht mir sondern Doyle und dem BBC Team. Ich leihe sie mir nur. Sollten Sie nicht so handeln wie in der Serie, so liegt dann daran, dass ich ungeschickt an ihren Fäden ziehe. Ich hoffe ihr seht es mir nach...**

Kapitel 4

Die nächsten Tage verliefen weitgehend ereignislos. Mycroft hatte wieder ganz zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden und von den schweren Gedanken und der Erschöpftheit war nichts mehr zu spüren. Am ersten Morgen nach John Beerdigung fand er die aktuelle Tageszeitung auf dem Küchentisch. Er musste nicht lange suchen, denn der Artikel über den tragischen Selbstmord von Dr. John Watson, der rechten Hand von Sherlock Holmes, schmückte die Titelseite. Mycroft hatte sich dagegen entschieden den vermeintlichen Abschiedsbrief drucken zu lassen. Stattdessen waren Berichte von „Freunden" und Bekannten zusammengetragen wurden, welche seinen Zustand in den Monaten nach Sherlocks Tod in dunkelgrauen Farben schilderten. Natürlich hatten weder Mrs Hudson, noch Lestrade oder Molly mit der Presse gesprochen. Mycroft als Sherlocks Bruder hatte hingegen ein wohl formuliertes Interview gegeben und die Gerüchte dezent aber zuverlässig bestätigt.

Am selben Tag trafen Johns Sachen in der Wohnung ein. Mycroft hatte alles in größere Boxen zusammenpacken lassen, welche sich nun an der Wand seines Zimmers stapelten. John hatte zunächst nur die nötigsten Sachen ausgepackt: seinen Laptop (nun konnte er Mycroft endlich den geliehenen zurückgeben), seine Kleidung und seine liebste Kaffeetasse. Alles andere konnte warten bis er sich wieder vollkommen erholt hatte. Noch immer verbrachte John die meiste Zeit des Tages im Bett. Nach drei Tagen Langeweile hatte er jedoch genug und er spürte, wie er zunehmend unruhiger wurde. Zum Glück hatte sich sein Körper endlich weitgehend erholt, und so streifte er mehrmals täglich durch die langen Gänge des Hauses. Einen großen Teil der Zeit verbrachte er in Mycrofts Bibliothek, welche stilvoll in alten Buchenholzmöbeln einrichtet war und tausende Bücher fasste. Doch auch wenn sich die Langeweile damit zeitweilig vertreiben ließ, zehrte die Untätigkeit doch an seinen Nerven. Mycroft war den Großteil des Tages außer Haus und John spürte, dass er den älteren Holmes Bruder fast schon ein wenig vermisste. Es war nicht so, dass er ihn besonders mochte. Doch er sehnte sich nach Gesellschaft oder im Idealfall nach einem interessanten Gespräch. Die einzige Gelegenheit zu der John Mycroft zu Gesicht bekam war das Abendessen, welches sie an jedem Abend gemeinsam im Speisezimmer einnahmen. John war zunächst ein wenig irritiert durch Mycrofts Diener, welcher sich als stummer Schatten im Hintergrund hielt und sie mit Nachschub an Getränken und Speisen versorgte. Doch Mycroft schien sein Unwohlsein nicht zu spüren oder hatte, was wahrscheinlicher war, beschlossen es in dieser Beziehung zu ignorieren.

„Wie war Ihr Tag, John?" fragte Mycroft wie an jedem Abend und sezierte dabei sorgfältig das vor ihm liegende Steak. „Sie wirken unruhig."

John gönnte sich zunächst einen Schluck des hervorragenden Rotweins (an den konnte er sich tatsächlich gewöhnen) bevor er antwortete: „Ich fürchte mir fällt hier langsam die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich möchte irgendetwas Sinnvolles tun um Moran zur Strecke zu bringen. Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern bis er mitbekommen hat, dass ich nicht hinter dem Verschwinden seiner Leute stecke. Bis dahin sollten wir bereit sein." Er gönnte sich noch einen Schluck Wein, bevor er zögerlich fortfuhr: „Welche Aufgabe haben Sie mir eigentlich genau zugedacht?"

Mycroft ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit und verspeiste zunächst einen weiteren Bissen seines Steaks. Beinahe schien es so, als würde er seine Antwort zunächst genau überdenken. Schließlich legte Mycroft sein Besteck beiseite und faltete die Hände unter den Kinn bevor er John mit seinen Blicken taxierte. „Sagt Ihnen der Name Christopher Hamilton etwas?"

John stutzte. Tatsächlich hatte er den Namen schon einmal irgendwo gehört, konnte ihn aber im ersten Moment nicht einordnen. „Ich glaube ich kenne den Namen aus meiner Zeit in Afghanistan, aber ich bin nicht ganz sicher. Ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass ich diesem Mann jemals persönlich begegnet bin."

„Das wäre in der Tat eher unewahrscheinlich. Captain Hamilton war Mitglied einer Einheit der Fallschirmspringer des Britischen Militärs. Er diente etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie Sie, wurde jedoch etwa ein halbes Jahr vor Ihrer Verwundung unehrenhaft aus dem Dienst entlassen." Erklärte Mycroft in neutralem Tonfall. John nickte. Jetzt erinnerte er sich an die Geschichte, denn sie hatte in seinem Regiment für einige Wochen für die wildesten Spekulationen gesorgt. Alle Quellen schienen sich einig zu sein, dass Christopher Hamilton Schäden unter den Zivilisten als Kollateralschäden betrachtete und in der Wahl seiner Mittel vor nichts zurück schreckte. Über den exakten Vorfall welcher zur Entlassung des Captains führte, wurde jedoch nur spekuliert.

„Was ist mit dem Mann? Ist er in der Stadt?"

Etwas flackerte in Mycrofts Blick und er verzog die Lippen zu einem fast unheimlichen Lächeln. „Nun, das kommt ganz darauf an." Sagte er kryptisch.

„Worauf?"

„Wie weit sind sie bereit zu gehen um Moran eine Falle zu stellen, John? Und antworten Sie nicht leichtfertig…" sagte Mycroft schließlich und sein Blick ruhte dabei schwer auf John. Dieser legte das Besteck beiseite und rieb sich die Stirn. Diese Sache würde gefährlich werden, das spürte er und unweigerlich geisterten ihm Sherlocks amüsierte Worte durch den Kopf: „Und ich texte ihnen ‚Gefahr' und schon kommen Sie." John schnaubte und Blickte Mycroft ernst entgegen. „Ich tue was nötig ist."

Dieser nickte zufrieden. „Also gut. Captain Hamilton ist vor ein paar Wochen in Kunduz einem… bedauerlichen Anschlag zum Opfer gefallen." Sagte er geheimnisvoll. „Gerüchten zu Folge hält er sich hingegen im Moment in London auf."

John brachte eine Weile um diese Information zu verdauen. „Er ist tot?"

„Mit Sicherheit, ja. Meine Leute hatten das Glück seine Überreste gemeinsam mit einigen seiner persönlichen Gegenstände zu bergen." Sagte Mycroft und reichte ihm scheinbar aus dem Nichts eine Mappe mit Unterlagen. John nahm sie nachdenklich entgegen und klappte sie auf. Er überflog die erste Seite, die Militärakte des Mannes, und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Die Berichte ließen die Spekulationen im Camp zu Kinder-Gute-Nacht-Geschichten verblassen.

„Und wo komme ich hier ins Spiel?" fragte John schließlich misstrauisch und erntete dafür ein anerkennendes Lächeln von Mycroft.

„Laut meiner Informationsquellen ist Moran im Moment auf der Suche nach einigen neuen Männern. Nichts bedeutendes, versteht sich. Wir erwarten, dass er seinen Nachschub zunächst für Botengänge und zur Informationsbeschaffung einsetzen möchte." Nach einem weiteren Blick auf John nahm Mycroft einen Schluck von seinem Wein und begann schließlich wieder zu essen. John hingegen bebte beinahe vor Ungeduld, doch er nahm alle Kraft zusammen und beherrschte sich. „Glücklicherweise war Captain Hamilton Ihnen von Größe und Statur nicht unähnlich. Sollten Sie sich also bereit erklären sich der einen oder anderen Veränderung zu unterziehen - nichts chirurgisches, keine Sorge - dann gäbe es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit für uns Sie unter Morans Leuten einzuschleusen. Ich muss Ihnen jedoch hoffentlich nicht sagen, dass diese Operation nicht ganz ungefährlich wäre."

John schluckte. Auch diese Idee von Mycroft klang absolut wahnwitzig und so verdammt nach dem was John im Moment brauchte. „Von was für Veränderungen reden wir?"

„Nun, das Naheliegendste sind zunächst einmal Augen und Haare. Captain Hamilton hatte grüne Augen und schwarzes Haar. Ich schlage vor, dass wir im Falle ihres Einverständnisses einen meiner Leute kontaktieren und Haarschnitt und Farbe verändern. Die Augenfarbe lässt sich leicht über Kontaktlinsen manipulieren. Außerdem schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich einen Bart stehen lassen. Der sollte ihr Gesicht ausreichend entfremden." John nickte. Damit hatte er gerechnet.

„Was noch?"

Wieder erntete er ein wohlwollendes Lächeln von Mycroft. „Captain Hamilton hatte eine auffällige Narbe über dem linken Auge." Sagte er schließlich. „Auch diese lässt sich durch meine Kontakte relativ leicht nachbilden." Wieder nickte John. Durch Maskenbildnerei war heutzutage einiges zu bewerkstelligen. „Außerdem…" und nun zögerte Mycroft „…hatte Captain Hamilton ein etwas auffälligeres Tattoo."

John schluckte. „Was für ein Tattoo?"

Mycrofts Lächeln hatte schon fast etwas Mitleidiges. „Unter den Soldaten der Fallschirmspringer Division war es üblich sich folgenden Spruch tätowieren zu lassen: ‚Utrinque paratus'. Das bedeutet so viel wie ‚Bereit alles zu tun'. Captain Hamilton trug diesen an der Unterseite seines rechten Unterarmes." Belehrte er ihn.

John nickte verstehend. Er hatte befürchtet, dass die Sache mit einigen Opfern und Risiken verbunden sein würde. Und er hatte die Ahnung, dass ein Tattoo noch eines der kleineren Übel werden konnte. Dann schmunzelte er. ‚Bereit alles zu tun' – wie passend. „Ich nehme an Sie kennen einen geschulten Tätowierer? Sofern möglich sollte das Tattoo etwas älter aussehen und nicht wie frisch gestochen. Ließe sich das bewerkstelligen?"

Dies endlich schien die Anspannung von Mycrofts Schultern zu nehmen und sein Lächeln wurde beinahe verschwörerisch. „Ich kenne einen guten Mann und werde sehen was sich tun lässt." Sagte er. „Und dann wäre da noch eine Sache." John wurde unsicher, als er das wölfische Grinsen auf Mycrofts Lippen bemerkte. „Wir sollten Sie ein wenig in Form bringen, Doktor." Und John lachte.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Und weiter geht's. Ich hoffe ihr habt immer noch Spaß bei der Sache? Wie immer: die Charaktere gehören nciht mir, sondern Doyle und dem großartigen Team von BBC.**

Kapitel 5

John begann noch am selben Abend mit dem Training. Es war erschreckend, wie sehr ein halbes Jahr ohne Sherlock ihn außer Form gebracht hatte. Zum Glück war ihm das militärische Trainingsprogramm nur allzu vertraut und auch wenn seine Fitness in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren spürbar nachgelassen hatte, kannte sein Körper die Bewegungsabläufe im Schlaf. Auch wenn das Training anstrengend war, hatte es beinahe etwas Meditatives. Als er sich am nächsten Morgen von Muskelkater gequält die Treppen hinab schleppte bereute er seinen Enthusiasmus jedoch fast ein wenig. Dann rief er sich sein neues Motto ins Gedächtnis ‚Bereit alles zu tun' und er lächelte. Also los.

Nach seinem morgendlichen Sportprogramm verbrachte John den Vormittag in der Bibliothek und studierte die Unterlagen zu Christopher Hamilton, welche Mycroft ihm überlassen hatte. Wenn er sich schon als dieser ausgeben musste, dann sollte er ihn besser in und auswendig kennen. Das militärische Gebaren war ihm natürlich noch durchaus vertraut, doch um eine überzeugende Darstellung abzugeben, würde er noch etwas weiter gehen müssen. Und so beschloss er Mycroft am Abend zu bitten ihm Hamiltons restliche Habseligkeiten bringen zu lassen. Am Nachmittag traf schließlich der Tätowierer ein. Jefferson war ein schmaler, unauffällig gekleideter Mann, der eher einem Doktor als einem Tätowierer glich. Er trug eine kleine Brille mit dickem Rahmen, hatte kurzes rostrotes Haar und blaue aufgeweckte Augen. John mochte ihn auf Anhieb. Das Stechen des Tattoos war unangenehm, doch John biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich mit leichter Konversation. Und so lernte er, dass Jefferson zwei Kinder hatte und mit seiner Frau und dem Labrador am Stadtrand von Newcastle wohnte. Jefferson hingegen hielt sich mit Fragen zurück. John vermutete, dass man ihn über John speziellen Status zumindest zum Teil in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Und vielleicht war es nur gut, wenn der Mann nicht allzu viel wusste.

Jefferson arbeitete bis kurz vor dem Abendessen. Mycroft hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ein Foto von Hamilton zu besorgen, auf welchem das Tattoo gut zu sehen war. Die Buchstaben waren verschlungen und kunstvoll angeordnet und durch die speziell von Jefferson angemischte Farbe leuchtete das Tattoo schließlich in bläulichem dunkelgrau auf der geröteten Innenseite von Johns rechtem Unterarm. Auch wenn John eigentlich kein Liebhaber von Tattoos war erwischte er sich dabei, wie er sogar ein wenig stolz auf seine neue Errungenschaft war. Umso besser. Er würde sich den Rest seines Lebens mit dieser Markierung abfinden müssen.

Die nächsten Tage bestanden größtenteils aus körperlichem Training und dem Studium von Mycrofts Akten. Er analysierte Hamiltons Character so gut er konnte und beschloss dessen Auftreten bereits für ausgedehntere Zeitspannen während des Tages zu kopieren. Er strich seinen militärischen Gang etwas mehr heraus während er durch die weiten Flure schritt und übte kühles, arrogantes und eiskaltes Auftreten vor dem Spiegel. In Gedanken ging er bereits erste Konfrontationen oder mögliche Aufträge von Moran durch und versuchte die besten Reaktionen für verschiedenste Situationen zu ermitteln. Er fand er machte gute Fortschritte.

„Wie kommen Sie mit dem Training voran, Doktor?" fragte Mycroft an einem Abend etwa zwei Wochen nach der Beerdigung. „Es sieht beinahe so aus, als würde ihre körperliche Ertüchtigung erste Erfolge zeigen." Er musterte John mit hochmütig erhobener Augenbraue.

John rollte gedanklich mit den Augen. Vermutlich musste er ein solches Zugeständnis Mycrofts fast als Kompliment werten. „Es geht gut, danke." Antwortete John höflich und stocherte in seiner Forelle.

„Und wie laufen die Nachforschungen über Moran? Haben Sie schon etwas Neues herausgefunden?" John war begierig auf jede Neuigkeit. Er war Sherlocks Tempo und Rastlosigkeit gewöhnt und die scheinbare Gemütlichkeit mit welcher Mycroft den Fall handhabte zehrte an seinen Nerven.

„Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen reden." Erklärte Mycroft und teilte gekonnt das Fleisch über der Mittelgräte seines Fisches. „Meine Kontakte haben weiterhin Gerüchte über die Aktivitäten Christopher Hamiltons gesät. Erst gestern ist ein bedeutender Mitarbeiter des Innenministeriums verschwunden – ein Cousin von mir…" ergänzte Mycroft mit arrogantem Lächeln „…dessen Verschwinden Christopher Hamiltons zugeschrieben wird. Das sollte uns die Aufmerksamkeit Morans sichern."

John nickte und versuchte sich nun statt des Fisches an den Salzkartoffeln. „Was ist mit ihrem Cousin passiert? Ist er in einem Zeugenschutzprogramm untergekommen?"

Mycroft schenkte ihm ein gütiges Lächeln. „So ähnlich. Wie dem auch sei, ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir die nächsten Schritte ergreifen. Ihr Bart ist inzwischen recht stattlich und sobald wir die letzten Veränderungen vorgenommen haben, sollte es dem unwissenden Beobachten unmöglich sein Sie zu erkennen. Morgen früh lasse ich ihnen einen Friseur und einen Maskenbildner kommen. Die sollten Sie bis zum Abend so weit präpariert haben, dass Sie einen ersten kleinen Ausflug in die Stadt machen können. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie sich an einigen entscheidenden Orten sehen lassen um unsere Gerüchte zu bestätigen. Dann sollte es nicht lange dauern, bis Sie von den richtigen Personen kontaktiert werden."

Der nächste Abend war schneller herangebrochen als John es für möglich gehalten hätte. Nach seinem morgendlichen Sportprogramm war er sogleich von Mycrofts Friseur aufgesucht wurden, der ihm Haare, Augenbrauen, Bart und sogar Wimpern in glänzendem schwarz gefärbt hatte. Als John gescherzt hatte, dass er ja Glück habe, dass man den Rest seiner Körperbehaarung in Ruhe ließe meinte dieser nur nüchtern, dass er ein Profi sei, der natürlich auf solche Details achten würde. Und eher sich John versah hatte man ihn seines Hemdes entledigt und ihm das beißend riechende Färbemittel auf die Brust geschmiert. Im Hintergrund hörte er Mycroft kichern und von da an ließ John die dummen Sprüche dummen Sprüche bleiben.

Die Maskenbildnerin war um einiges freundlicher und eine echte Augenweide, wie John gestehen musste. Während sie die Haut um Johns Auge herum präparierte, versuchte John immer wieder sie in ein lockeres Gespräch zu verwickeln. Die Frau antwortete dabei zwar stets höflich auf seine Fragen, machte jedoch unmissverständlich klar, dass seine Avancen bei ihr vergebens waren. Wie schade. John seufzte innerlich, doch er fand sich damit ab. So wie es aussah, würde er diese Frau nun regelmäßig sehen. Zwar konnte seine neue stattliche Narbe ein paar Tage standhalten, doch in und wieder bedurfte sie dennoch einer kleinen Auffrischung. Und so wollte er es sich besser nicht mit ihr verscherzen.

An frühen Nachmittag inspizierte John schließlich die ihm zur Verfügung gestellte Garderobe. Ein Großteil der Sachen die Mycroft ihm hatte schicken lassen war schwarz oder khakifarben. Die Hosen waren robust und funktionell und mit mehreren Taschen an den Hosenbeinen versehen. Die Pullover waren entweder aus schlichter Baumwolle oder aus dünnem Funktionsmaterial, das sich körperbetont eng um seine Haut legte. Hinzu kamen mehrere Paar getragen aussehende Militärstiefel, Jacken, eine Titanuhr welche die Uhrzeiten mehrerer Länder zeigte und andere lustige Gimmicks hatte und ein brandneues Handy. John seufzte. Keines dieser Dinge entsprach wirklich seinem Geschmack und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich nicht allzu unwohl fühlen würde.

Letztendlich entschied sich John für eine khakifarbene Hose mit Seitentaschen, einen hautengen Funktionspullover, eine Fliegerjacke und halbhohe Schnürstiefel. Die Sachen passten wie angegossen und als John sich im Spiegel betrachtete blickte ihm ein Fremder entgegen. Wenn er nun noch eine überzeugende Vorstellung abgab, würde es unmöglich sein ihn als John Watson zu erkennen. Alles hing von seiner Schauspielkunst ab.

Er straffte die Schultern, hob das Kinn ein wenig und stapfte in straffem Schritt die Treppe herunter. Wie John vermutet hatte, wartete Mycroft unten im Treppenhaus auf ihn. „Doktor Watson." Grüßte dieser höflich und nickte ihm zu. John wappnete sich innerlich. Es war am besten, wenn er gleich hier mit seinem kleinen Schauspiel begann. So konnte er sich gleich an seine neue Rolle gewöhnen.

„Captain Christopher Hamilton für Sie, Sir." Erwiderte John kühl und blickte dem anderen hochmütig entgegen. Mycroft verzog keine Miene sondern nickte nur höflich.

„Wie Sie meinen, Captain." Sagte er und griff in seine Innentasche. Hervor kam eine Desert Eagle und ein Messer, wie es im Militär benutzt wurde und Mycroft reichte ihm beides. „Ich wurde informiert, dass dies Ihnen gehört, Captain."

John rang für einen kurzen Moment um Fassung, dann besann er sich und sagte: „Wurde auch Zeit, dass Sie die wieder rausrücken." Er setzte sein wölfischstes Grinsen auf, nahm die Waffen entgegen und überprüfte Sie. Sie waren gebraucht, aber in hervorragenden Zustand. Er sicherte die Pistole wieder und versenkte sie im Hosenbund am Rücken. Dann zog er sich ohne Kommentar Hemd und Pullover aus und schnallte sich das Messer mit der hierfür vorgesehenen Scheide auf den Rücken. Dabei würdigte er Mycroft keines Blickes. Nachdem er sich wieder angekleidet hatte wandte er sich wieder an den älteren Holmes. „Was haben Sie sonst noch von mir?" verlangte er kühl und erwartete fast eine Abfuhr. Stattdessen musterte der Mann ihn gerade heraus und reichte ihm eine Brieftasche, eine Kette mit Identifikationsmarken und ein Schlüsselbund mit verschiedenen Schlüsseln. „Hier sind die Schlüssel zu Ihrem Appartment. Die Adresse finden Sie in einer Textnachricht auf Ihrem Telefon. Nach dem heutigen Abend ist es sicherer, wenn Sie nicht hierher zurückkehren. Ihre Sachen finden Sie bei Ihrer Rückkehr dort. Außerdem sind da noch die Schlüssel zu Ihrem Motorrad. Ich hoffe Sie haben während Ihrer Abwesenheit das Fahren nicht verlernt?"

John grinste mit einem Selbstbewusstsein, das er eigentlich nicht verspürte. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Motorrad fahren ist wie Fahrrad fahren. Das verlernt man nicht." Sagte er in arrogantem Tonfall und wandte sich ab. „Ich nehme an die Maschine steht im Hof?" Und mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.

John wandte sich für seine Spritztour nach Hackney, einem der schlimmsten Viertel Londons. Mycroft hatte ihn informiert, dass Moran hier sehr wahrscheinlich eines seiner Verstecke aufgeschlagen hatte und so machte es am meisten Sinn hier anzufangen. Die Gegend war finster und passte zu Moran. John entschied sich nach kurzem umherstreifen für eine kleine Eckkneipe, welche trotz des uneinladenden Ambientes von einem bulligen Türsteher bewacht wurde. John konnte sich mühelos vorstellen, dass jemand wie Moran hier Augen und Ohren hatte. Der Ort schien einfach der perfekte Magnet für allerlei zwielichtige Gestalten zu sein. John schob sich lässig an dem Türsteher vorbei und als dieser ihm mit finsterer Miene zunickte, würdigte er ihn keines Blickes. John Watson hätte sich von seiner Gegenwart vielleicht beeindrucken lassen, doch für Christopher Hamilton war er nur ein lästiger Köter, der seine Aufmerksamkeit suchte. Er setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte einsilbig ein Bier. Als der Kellner es ihm brachte, nickte John ihm beiläufig zu und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. „Noch eins." Forderte er barsch und der Nachschub folgte prompt. Dieses Mal ließ er sich mehr Zeit und starrte schweigend geradeaus, während er nebenbei den Gesprächen im Lokal lauschte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich eine Gestalt neben ihm auf den Barhocker schob. John grinste innerlich. Na das hatte ja nicht lange gedauert. Der Neuankömmling bestellte einen Gin Tonic und kaum hatte er diesen entgegen genommen, wandte er sich an John. Dieser rollte innerlich die Augen. Was für ein Anfänger.

„Mein Name ist Mike Frankham." Sagte der Andere und wartete nun seinerseits auf eine Vorstellung von John. Doch dieser beschloss ihn noch eine Weile zappeln zu lassen und starrte stattdessen unbeeindruckt geradeaus. Die Stille hielt für etwa eine Minute bevor er gefragt wurde. „Wie heißen Sie?" John seufzte und blickte den Kerl an. Der Typ war einen Kopf größer als er, mager und hatte glattes aschblondes Haar, welches unter der Kapuze eines grauen Pullovers hervorlugte und ihm kinnlang und fettig ins Gesicht hing. Dunkelbraune Augen blickten ihm aus einem hohlwangigen Gesicht interessiert entgegen.

„Hamilton." Erwiderte John knapp und wandte sich wieder seinem Bier zu. „Und nun lassen Sie mich gefälligst in Ruhe meinen Drink trinken." Brummte er und nahm einen langen Schluck. Und bevor er das Glas wieder abgesetzt hatte, war der Andere verschwunden.

Es dauerte keine drei Stunden bis Moran sich bei ihm meldete. John hatte gerade sein neues Appartment betreten und seine Jacke an die Garderobe gehängt, als sein neues Handy sich vibrierend in seiner Hosentasche meldete. Die Nummer auf dem Display war unterdrückt und John hatte eine Ahnung, dass der Anruf nicht von Mycroft sein würde. Nach dem dritten Klingeln hob er ab.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte er gelangweilt und wartete. Am anderen Ende herrschte für einen Moment Stille. Schließlich sagte eine bekannte Stimme:

„Hier spricht Sebastian Moran."

Innerlich jubelte John, doch äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken. „Was wollen Sie?" wiederholte er in gelangweiltem Tonfall und wartete – wieder Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann schließlich:

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne ein Angebot machen. Wenn Sie Interesse haben kommen Sie morgen um 22 Uhr in die 44 Greenwitch Road." Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten legte Moran auf. John grinste. Das Spiel hatte begonnen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Hallo Leute! Ich freue mich, dass ihr scheinbar immer noch dabei seid. Mit diesem Kapiepitel kommt nun hoffentlich ein wenig Fahrt in die Geschchte. Sagt mir doch, ob es euch gefallen hat, oder ob ihr euch inzwischen angefangen habt zu langweilen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dieses Update-Tempo aufrecht erhalten können werde. Aber momentan fluppt es einfach. :-)**

Kapitel 6

Um 22.10 Uhr des nächsten Abends betrat John das Gelände an der 44 Greenwitch Road. Es war ein verlassenes Fabrikgelände auf welchem sich zwischen den Fabrikhallen mehrere Wohncontainer türmten. Dies machte das Gelände unübersichtlich und John merkte, wie ihm trotz Mycrofts Zusicherung ein Auge auf ihn zu haben unwohl wurde. Doch er schob das Gefühl schnell beiseite und folgte dem Weg zur nächstgelegenen Fabrikhalle. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment um Schwäche zu zeigen. Das Tor war nur angelehnt und John sah, wie ein schmaler Streifen Lichtes nach außen drang. Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann schob er das Tor beiseite und trat ein. Drinnen hatte sich eine Gruppe von etwa 10 Leuten versammelt und etwas abseits von ihnen stand Moran und rechts neben ihm der blonde Typ von gestern, Frankham. John hatte bereits mit seiner Anwesenheit gerechnet, auch wenn er noch nicht so recht einzuordnen wusste, was Moran mit einem Typen wie diesem wollte. Doch das würde er sicher noch früh genug herausbekommen.

Kaum hatte John die Halle betreten, verstummten sämtliche Gespräche. 24 Paar neugierige Augen starrten ihn an und John hatte alle Mühe nicht einen Schritt zurück zu treten. Doch bevor er auch nur etwas sagen konnte trat Moran auf ihn zu und Frankham blieb wie ein Schatten hinter ihm.

„Captain Hamilton. Es freut mich, dass ich Ihr Interesse wecken konnte." Begrüßte Moran ihn und blieb zwei Schritte vor ihm stehen.

„Colonel Moran." Grüßte John knapp und nickte dem anderen zu. „Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Moran grinste. „Immer frei heraus, was? Das gefällt mir." Sagte er leichthin und musterte John interessiert. „Ich habe von ihren letzten Erfolgen gehört und muss gestehen, dass Sie mein Interesse geweckt haben. Ich würde Sie gerne in unsere kleine Gemeinschaft einladen." Sagte er grinsend und machte eine ausladende Geste in Richtung der anderen. „Einen Mann Ihres Kalibers könnten wir gut in unserer Mitte gebrauchen."

John befahl sich Zurückhaltung. Auch wenn dies natürlich genau sein Ziel war, würde Captain Hamilton der Sache zunächst eher uninteressiert gegenüber stehen. Daher sagte er mit misstrauischem Tonfall: „Und was hätte ich davon?" Das Grinsen auf Morans Gesicht wurde daraufhin nur breiter. John spürte, dass Hamilton ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch war. Das war schon die halbe Miete.

„Natürlich würden wir Sie zu gleichen Teilen an unseren Gewinnen teilhaben lassen." Sagte Moran und John winkte ab.

„Geld interessiert mich nicht", sagte er kühl.

„Ist dies' der Grund warum Sie nur ein kleines Appartment in der Abbington Road bewohnen?" meinte Moran in herausforderndem Tonfall. „Sie könnten besseres haben." Das war interessant. Es war ihm also gestern jemand nach Hause gefolgt. Gut, dass Mycroft ihm ein eigenes Appartment zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Sicher hatte er schon mit so etwas gerechnet.

John winkte ab. „Die Wohnung entspricht meinen Bedürfnissen und das Viertel bietet gewisse Vorzüge." Meinte er schlicht und blickte Moran an. „Was haben Sie sonst noch?"

Dieser grinste noch immer. „Ich kann Sie mit einem gut ausgebauten Netzwerk an Kontakten versorgen. Wir haben eine breite Palette an Spezialisten an der Hand, welche wir Ihnen für gewisse Gelegenheiten zur Verfügung stellen könnten."

John hob interesseiert die Augenbraue. „Das könnte seine Vorzüge haben." Sagte er schließlich in nachdenklichem Tonfall und rieb sich den Bart. „Was genau erwarten Sie als Gegenleistung von mir?"

„Wir würden uns bei der einen oder anderen Gelegenheit gerne Ihrer Fähigkeiten bedienen." Sagte Moran in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall. Doch John verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Geht das auch etwas genauer?" meinte er barsch. „Spucken Sie's aus."

„Zunächst einmal benötige ich Ihre Hilfe zum Schutz einer meiner Männer. Spencer hier…" er nickte in Richtung eines hageren Blonden „…hat morgen Geschäfte am nördlichen Stadtrand zu erledigen. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihn begleiten."

John nickte, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Sollten Sie danach weiter an einer Zusammenarbeit interessiert sein…" John hörte das unausgesprochene ‚Und ich auch' in seinen Worten „…dann gäbe es vielleicht auch die eine oder andere Person, die Sie für mich verschwinden lassen könnten. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit."

John musterte Moran kühl und sagte schließlich: „Alle meine Dienste haben ihren finanziellen Preis. Zahlen Sie ihn und ich arbeite für Sie. Ihre Kontakte nehme ich natürlich trotzdem."

Nun war es an John ein wölfisches Grinsen aufzusetzen während Moran einen kurzen Blick mit Frankham tauschte, der neben ihn getreten war.

„Einverstanden." Sagte Moran schließlich und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Und John schlug ein.

Mycroft kontaktierte ihn noch am selben Abend. John hatte sich eben auf's Bett geworfen, nachdem er einen Bademantel um seinen von duschen noch feuchten Körper geschlungen hatte, als der Bildschirm seines Laptops plötzlich zum Leben erwachte und Mycrofts Gesicht ihn höflich anlächelte.

„Guten Abend Doktor Watson. Ich hoffe ich komme nicht ungelegen." Begrüßte Mycrofts Ebenbild ihn in höflichem Tonfall.

„Mycroft!" rief John erstaunt aus. „Mein Rechner war ausgeschaltet. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie Sie ihn so plötzlich einschalten konnten. Sie wissen schon, dass das unheimlich ist, oder?"

„Meine Entschuldigung", sagte Mycroft steif doch sein Tonfall drückte alles andere als Bedauern aus. „Was haben Sie zu berichten?" fragte er stattdessen geschäftsmäßig.

„Moran hat mich für morgen Abend als Bodyguard für einen seiner Männer angeheuert. Sein Name ist Spencer. Hagerer Typ mit blonder Igelfrisur und mehreren Ohrringen in beiden Ohren. Kennen Sie ihn?"

„Flüchtig." Erwiderte der Andere in neutralem Tonfall. „Er ist unwichtig, ein kleiner Fisch. Doch ich gehe davon aus, dass man Captain Hamilton zunächst einer kleinen Probe unterziehen will. Was auch immer Sie tun John, Sie dürfen morgen keinen Fehler machen."

John nickte. „Das hatte ich nicht vor, Mycroft. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen." Er hielt kurz Inne. „Da ist noch etwas. Moran hatte diesen Typen bei sich, Frankham. Nach gestern hatte ich ihn für einen ziemlichen Idioten gehalten, doch er scheint für Moran von Bedeutung zu sein. Haben Sie schon mal von ihm gehört?"

Mycroft schwieg für einen Moment und wirkte nachdenklich. Er hörte das Klacken einer Tastatur am anderen Ende der Leitung und sah schließlich ein kurzes Flackern in Mycrofts Augen. „Das ist ungewöhnlich. Aber wir haben nichts über ihn." Beinahe glaubte John so etwas wie Unsicherheit aus Mycrofts Stimme herauszuhören. „Das ist _sehr_ ungewöhnlich. Wie dem auch sei. Ich möchte dass Sie diesen Mann im Auge behalten. Ich könnte mich irren, aber solche Geister sind meistens gefährlich. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er nicht der ist, der er zu sein vorgibt."

John nickte. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein und sehen, ob ich etwas über ihn in Erfahrung bringen kann."

Mycroft nickte zufrieden. „Tun Sie das, John." Es folgte eine kurze Pause. Schließlich fuhr Mycroft eine Spur freundlicher fort: „Wie geht es Ihnen, John?"

John war für einen Moment verdutzt. Es war selten, dass Mycroft sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigte obwohl er sich gerade nicht in einem Krankenhaus befand.

„Ich habe mich gut von meinem letzten Anschlag erholt. Danke der Nachfrage." Entgegnete John vielleicht ein wenig steifer als nötig. Er erntete davon ein mildes Lächeln von Mycrofts Ebenbild.

„Das meinte ich nicht, auch wenn es gut zu wissen ist, dass Sie wieder völlig bei Kräften sind. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie körperlich in guter Verfassung zu sein scheinen." Näher konnte man an kein Kompliment von Mycroft herankommen, dachte John abwesend. „Mich interessiert viel mehr ihre seelische Verfassung. Christopher Hamilton ist ein schwieriger Charakter und…"

„Ich verstehe." Unterbrach John ihn. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mycroft. Es geht mir gut. Viel schlimmer ist diese leere Wohnung. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber ich hatte mich gerade an ein wenig Gesellschaft gewöhnt."

Das Lächeln was daraufhin von Mycroft folgte was um einiges herzlicher. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Sagte er und einen Moment später war sein Ebenbild auf John Laptop erloschen.

Der nächste Abend verlief zu Johns Erstaunen genau nach Plan. Spencer führte ihn und einen bulligen grobschlächtigen Typen Namens Higgins zu einem alten Kasernengelände außerhalb der Stadt. Dort wurde die kleine Gruppe bereits von einem schmierigen Typen mit Hugo Boss Anzug und übermäßig gestylten Haaren erwartet. Smith, so hieß der Kerl, hatte ebenfalls seine Leibwächter mitgebracht und die versammelten Bodyguards verbrachten die Zeit damit sich gefährliche Blicke zuzuwerfen, während Spencer und Smith geschäftsmäßig Floskeln und schließlich Mappen mit Akten austauschten. Nachdem sich beide Seiten noch einmal zugenickt hatten, ordnete Spencer den Rückzug an und die Sache war gegessen. John war fast ein wenig enttäuscht auch wenn er natürlich insgeheim wusste, dass er froh sein konnte so glimpflich davongekommen zu sein.

Dennoch herrschte im Quartier an der 44 Greenwitch road angespannte Stimmung als die drei von ihrem Auftrag zurückkehrten und John wusste sofort, dass etwas geschehen war. Moran streifte unruhig in der Halle umher und blickte kaum in ihre Richtung, als Spencer mit ihnen die Halle betrat. Instinktiv wusste John, dass er hier dieses Mal vorsichtig vorgehen musste. Morans legte augenscheinlich eine gereizte Stimmung an den Tag und wer konnte schon sagen, wie er auf ein zu harsches Benehmen Hamiltons reagieren würde. Daher beschloss John, dass es zunächst das Beste war, sich im Hintergrund zu halten. Er musste nicht lange warten, denn nach weniger als eine Minute marschierte Moran in Richtung seiner Männer.

„Er hat wieder zugeschlagen." Begann er und John sah, wie die versammelte Gruppe unruhig von einem Bein auf's andere trat. „Dieses Mal hat er im Süden der Stadt einen kleinen Drogenring auffliegen lassen. Zwar standen wir nur entfernt mit Ihnen in Verbindung, aber es war zweifellos ein Warnschuss an uns."

Johns Magen machte einen Satz. Das konnte nur der mysteriöse Unbekannte sein von welchem Moran bei seiner Entführung gesprochen hatte. Er hatte wieder zugeschlagen und die Schlinge um Morans Hals zog sich langsam zu. „Wissen wir wer dafür verantwortlich ist?" fragte John schließlich in beinahe gelangweilten Tonfall. Das sicherte ihm Morans Aufmerksamkeit, denn dieser blickte ihn an, als hätte er ihn eben erst bemerkt. Er schritt auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Frankham ruhte wie ein Schatten hinter ihm.

„Das ist das Problem" antwortete Moran schließlich und rieb sich nervös das Kinn. „Bis vor wenigen Wochen hatten wir eine Spur, doch diese stellte sich scheinbar als eine Sackgasse heraus. Sie haben sicher vom unglücklichen Dahinscheiden von Captain John Watson gehört?" fragte er.

John nickte und zog eine Grimasse. „Er war ein Versager. Sich an diesen Holmes zu klammern…" meinte er trocken, obwohl diese Worte ihm innerlich einen Stich versetzten. „…und schließlich sogar Selbstmord zu begehen zeugt nur von Schwäche."

„Was, wenn er keinen Selbstmord begangen hat?" meinte Moran und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. John hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. „Das wäre… interessant."

„Das dumme war nur, dass Watson scheinbar die Wahrheit gesagt hat, als er meinte er hätte nichts mit der Sache zu tun." Sagte Moran und sein Lächeln war fast ein bisschen bedauernd. „Er hatte nur leider das Pech, dass auf seinem Blog eine Nachricht abgesetzt wurde, bei der sich jemand zu dem Verschwinden einer meiner Männer bekannt hat."

John fürchtete für einen Moment, dass seine Füße unter ihm nachgaben. Doch er nahm alle Reserven zusammen und meinte in nüchternem Tonfall: „Hatte er die Nachricht unterzeichnet?"

Da huschte ein Ausdruck über Morans Gesicht der John ganz und gar nicht gefiel. „Nein. Nur machte die Alternative noch viel weniger Sinn. Der Unterzeichner war Sherlock Holmes."

Johns Nerven flackerten für einen Augenblick bevor er sich wieder zu Ordnung rief. Nicht jetzt! Er konnte später über all das nachdenken. Jetzt musste er seine Rolle spielen. Er hüllte sich noch tiefer in die Identität von Christopher Hamilton und zog sie wie einen schützenden Mantel um sich zusammen.

„Nun, ich sehe, warum Sie Watson in Verdacht hatten." Meinte John in kühlem, nachdenklichem Tonfall. Moran nickte, sagte jedoch nichts. Daher fuhr John fort: „So wie ich das sehen, gibt es jetzt also zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Holmes lebt tatsächlich noch, oder ein anderer benutzt seinen Namen." Nun war es an John auf und ab zu schreiten. „Die Frage ist nur, warum sollte jemand Holmes' Namen benutzen, und vor allem wer?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N:**** Ich konnte es nicht lassen und musste mal wieder eine Mycroft/John Szene schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr genießt das Lesen genauso sehr wie ich das Schreiben genossen habe. Wie findet ihr die Entwicklung der Dinge?**

Kapitel 7

Als John nach Mitternacht endlich sein Appartement erreichte, ließ er sich erschöpft auf das Bett sinken. Die Neuigkeiten über sein Blog und dessen Bedeutung bei seiner Entführung hatten ihn tief getroffen und seine Maske vor Moran und seinen Männern aufrecht zu halten, hatte ihm die letzten Kräfte geraubt. Nun konnte er endlich alle Schutzschilde fahren lassen und sich seinen Gedanken hingeben. Fakt war: sein Blog wurde gehackt um in Sherlocks Namen Botschaften abzusenden. Er war sich fast sicher, dass es nicht Sherlock gewesen sein konnte. Sherlock war tot und selbst wenn er lebte, hätte er John niemals auf diese Weise in Gefahr gebracht. Zudem war er nicht der Typ der mit seinen Erfolgen hausieren ging. Nein, Sherlock schied aus, auch wenn sein Unterbewusstsein sich nur zu gerne an diese Hoffnung klammern wollte. Doch bevor er sich ein genaueres Bild von der Sache machen konnte, brauchte er mehr Daten. Das hatte er durch die Arbeit mit Sherlock gelernt. Also klappte er seinen Laptop auf und tippte die Adresse seines Blogs in den Browser. Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Seite geladen. Und tatsächlich, es gab zwei neue Einträge. Der neuste Eintrag war 3 Stunden alt:

„Drogenring in Sutton ausgehoben. Die Spuren im Schnee waren eine Fährte, die jedem Denkfähigen den Weg weisen musste. SH."

Der Eintrag davor stammte vom 18. November und war somit zwei Tage vor Johns Entführung geschrieben worden. Hier hieß es:

„James Peterson zugelaufen. Meistbietend zu veräußern an Exmillitärs. Bei Interesse ein Gebot als Kommentar unter diesem Beitrag hinterlassen. SH"

Das war alles. Und doch hatte es John in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Er seufzte. Was nun? Gerade als er den Rechner wieder ausschalten wollte, erschien ein Fenster mit Mycrofts Ebenbild auf seinem Bildschirm. John seufzte.

„Guten Abend, John." Grüßte Mycroft ihn freundlich. „Ich wollte mich nach Ihrem Befinden erkundigen."

John seufzte. „Ich schätze ich kann Sie nicht überreden sich morgen noch einmal zu melden?" fragte John hoffnungslos.

Mycroft antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sagte stattdessen: „Sie sehen müde aus. Was ist geschehen, John?" Seine Stimme hatte dabei einen leicht besorgten Tonfall.

„Sie haben in letzter Zeit nicht zufällig einen Blick auf mein Blog geworfen?" meinte John, und er wusste, dass die Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören war.

„Meine Männer überwachen selbstverständlich alles, was mit Ihnen in Verbindung steht" erklärte Mycroft steif und musterte John mit unbewegter Miene. Doch Johns Gedanken rasten.

„Dann wussten Sie also von der Nachricht auf meinem Blog" stellte John irritiert fest. „Und Sie hielten es nicht für nötig mich zu warnen, dass Moran mich vielleicht damit in Verbindung bringen könnte?"

Mycroft wirkte ein wenig verlegen. „John, meine Männer hatten Sie die ganze Zeit über im Auge. Nachdem diese Nachricht abgesendet wurde, herrschte in Bezug auf ihren Schutz höchste Alarmbereitschaft."

John war nicht überzeugt und fuhr grummelnd fort: „Wer hätte überhaupt Interesse meinen Blog zu hacken? Und wer hätte vor allem die Mittel dazu?" überlegte John laut. „Nach dem letzten Hack auf meinen Besucherzähler habe ich Sherlock gebeten mal einen Blick auf darauf zu werfen. Der Hacker kann also unmöglich ein Anfänger gewesen sein."

Mycroft sagte nichts und so überlegte John weiter. „Moriarty hätte natürlich das Zeug dazu gehabt. Aber der ist tot und stand zudem auf der falschen Seite. Es muss also jemand von uns sein. Nur wer hätte außer Sherlock Interesse an Moriarties Netzwerk?"

Mycroft wirkte unsicher. „Moriarty hatte viele Feinde, John" erklärte er. „Sein Netzwerk erstreckte sich über weite Teile Europas."

John winkte ab. „Ja, aber der Hacker spielt in seinen Beiträgen auf Geschehnisse in London an. Er ist in der Stadt, Mycroft!"

„Auch innerhalb der Stadt könnte Moriarty unzählige Feinde gehabt haben" beschwichtigte ihn Mycroft. Doch John ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Mag sein. Aber warum sollte einer dieser Leute gerade auf die Idee kommen mein Blog zu hacken? Und warum sollte er sich als Sherlock ausgeben? Das passt nicht…"

John grübelte und sah plötzlich, dass Mycroft immer unruhiger wirkte. „Möchten Sie mir vielleicht irgendwas sagen, Mycroft?"

Der Andere zog eine Grimasse und wirkte, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen. Schließlich seufzte er und sagte: „Ich habe veranlasst ihr Blog zu hacken, John" erklärte er ruhig. John starrte Mycroft fassungslos an und wurde sich bewusst, dass der Mund ihm offen stand. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Wir mussten eine Reaktion von Moran provozieren um herauszufinden wo er steckt" erklärte Mycroft ruhig. „Das war die logischste Option."

John wurde übel. Er war es gewohnt von Sherlock für seine Experimente benutzt zu werden, doch hatte Sherlock ihn dabei nie ernsthaft in Gefahr gebracht. Mycrofts Missbrauch spielte in einer ganz anderen Liga. John hätte leicht bei dieser Aktion sterben können und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Mycroft das wirklich gekümmert hätte. „Sie haben das alles geplant" murmelte John schließlich wie betäubt. „Die Entführung, meinen vorgetäuschten Selbstmord, vielleicht sogar die Sache mit Christopher Hamilton."

Mycroft stritt es nicht ab. John konnte es nicht fassen. „Ich verstehe" meinte er schließlich zerknirscht. „Ich war also nur ein Bauer auf ihrem Schachbrett."

Mycroft schmunzelte daraufhin gutmütig und meinte beschwichtigend: „Eher ein Läufer."

John hatte genug. Er spürte wie seine Beherrschung zu bröckeln begann und wusste, dass er nicht noch mehr ertragen konnte. Daher sagte er mit mühsam gezähmter Stimme: „Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen."

Mycrofts Miene blieb unverändert ruhig. „John…" begann dieser vorsichtig, doch John sah rot.

„Gehen Sie!" rief John wütend. Und mit einem Seufzen war Mycrofts Abbild verschwunden.

Als John am nächsten Abend schlecht gelaunt in Richtung des nächsten Supermarktes stapfte, spürte er plötzlich das Handy in seiner Brusttasche vibrieren. Zunächst wollte er es einfach ignorieren - er war müde und wollte seine Ruhe - doch schließlich besann er es sich eines Besseren. Es konnte Moran sein. Und so sehr John sich auch unter einer Schicht aus Wut und Frust vergraben hatte, so war er doch kein Idiot. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach einen Rückzieher machen und Christopher Hamilton von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen. Das würde den ganzen Plan gefährden – Mycrofts Plan flüsterte eine düstere Stimme – doch zugleich musste John sich wiederwillig eingestehen, dass er es genoss wieder gebraucht zu werden. In den Wochen nach seiner Beerdigung hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt wie lange nicht mehr. Was das verrückt? Wahrscheinlich. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht.

An Blick auf das Display seines Handys ließ ihn jedoch aufseufzen.

_Steigen Sie in das Taxi, John. MH_

Sich lebendig fühlen hin oder her, er war immer noch sauer auf Mycroft. Der Mann hatte ihn in Gefahr gebracht, benutzt und belogen. Und nun wollte er John wieder nach seinen Fäden tanzen lassen.

_Bin heute nicht an Ihren Spielchen interessiert. JW_

_Seinen sie nicht kindisch John. Wir beide wissen, dass ich Sie wenn nötig zwingen kann. MH_

John seufzte und steckte das Handy wieder in die Tasche. Natürlich wusste er es. Und er würde die Sache lieber erhobenen Hauptes hinter sich bringen, als sich von Mycrofts Gorillas im Anzug in eine schwarze Limousine zerren zu lassen, oder etwas ähnlich würdeloses. Er hatte einen Holmes überlebt, dachte er freudlos, er würde auch mit einem zweiten fertig werden.

„Guten Abend Doktor Watson." Begrüßte ihn Mycroft höflich, als John schließlich in sein Büro im Diogenes Club trat. Er hatte es sich auf einem der Sessel gemütlich gemacht, eine Zeitung auf dem Schoß und eine dampfende Tasse Tee neben sich stehen. „Setzen Sie sich doch."

„Ich nehme an es liegt in der Familie ein ‚Nein' nicht gelten zu lassen?" fragte John mit ärgerlich hochgezogener Augenbraue und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

Mycroft lächelte ihn gütig an, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Stattdessen meinte er: „Da Sie scheinbar beschlossen haben mir aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich eine eigene Meinung zu den … Geschehnissen zu bilden, habe ich beschlossen Sie zumindest über alle nötigen Fakten in Kenntnis zu setzen."

John musterte ihn mit vor dem Körper verschränkten Armen. „Warum so plötzlich? Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, hatten Sie es noch vorgezogen, mich im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen."

Mycroft seufzte. „Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Sie nach Sherlocks … Ableben eine besonders hohe Meinung von mir hatten. Daher hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt wären, geschweige denn sich meinen Vorschlag angehört hätten."

John runzelte die Stirn. „Sie hätten es zumindest versuchen sollen." Knurrte er halbherzig. Im Nachhinein war es schwer zu beurteilen, wie er in einem solchen Fall reagiert hätte. Doch Mycroft hatte vermutlich Recht. Er wäre einer Einladung von ihm nicht gefolgt. Nach Sherlocks Beerdigung war Mycroft der letzte, den er hatte sehen wollen.

Mycroft schien seinen Gedankengang aus seinem Gesicht abzulesen. Noch einmal deutete er einladend auf dem Sessel ihm gegenüber, und dieses Mal nahm John den angebotenen Platz mit finsterer Miene an. Mycroft nahm dies mit Gleichmut, schenkte ihm stattdessen eine Tasse Tee ein und reichte Sie ihm.

„Bereuen Sie Ihre Verwicklung in die Geschehnisse?" fragte Mycroft ihn schließlich höflich und blickte ihn neugierig an.

John lächelte reumütig. „Nicht wirklich. Es fühlt sich sogar gut an endlich wieder … nunja … gebraucht zu werden, schätze ich."

Mycroft nickte verstehend und nippte an seinem Tee. „Dann nehme ich an, dass wir unsere Zusammenarbeit trotz der unglücklichen Geschehnisse fortsetzen können?" fragte er in hoffnungsvollen Tonfall.

John musterte ihn ernst. „Unter einer Bedingung" sagte er schließlich. „Keine Geheimnisse mehr. Wenn Sie einen Plan haben, der mich einschließt, dann möchte ich darüber informiert werden. Vollständig!"

Mycroft überlegte kurz, tippte aber schließlich mit dem Kopf zur Seite und sagte: „Einverstanden."

John atmete innerlich auf. Dann jedoch fiel ihm etwas ein und er fragte: „Wie viele Männer Morans haben Sie inzwischen verschwinden lassen?" Mycroft hob erstaunt die Augenbraue.

„Wie auf Ihrem Blog bekannt gegeben, habe ich nur das Verschwinden von James Peterson und den Mitgliedern des Drogenringes zu verantworten. Beides waren eher kleine Erfolge und ausschließlich dazu gedacht um Moran nervös zu machen und aus der Reserve zu locken."

John grübelte. „Aber wenn ich Moran richtig verstanden habe, sind noch weit mehr seiner Leute verschwunden."

„Davon ist auszugehen, ja. Es gibt noch eine weitere Partei in diesem Spiel, deren Identität mir bisher jedoch verborgen geblieben ist" gestand Mycroft und sein Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an.

„Also wissen wir auch nicht, ob dieser jemand auf unserer Seite ist oder seine ganz eigenen Ziele verfolgt."

Mycroft nickte. „Das bleibt abzuwarten, ja."

Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile lang einträchtig und John hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er verspürte immer noch einen unterschwelligen Groll gegen Mycroft, doch gleichzeitig merkte er wie seine offene Feindseligkeit Mycroft gegenüber so langsam verflog.

Ein Räuspern Mycrofts riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Sie erwähnten mir gegenüber neulich, dass Sie … ein wenig Gesellschaft zu schätzen wüssten" begann dieser vorsichtig und John sah ihn verwundert an, nickte aber unsicher. „Was schwebt Ihnen vor?"

Mycroft wirkte verlegen. „Vielleicht hätten Sie Interesse an einem Brettspiel?"

John schmunzelte. „Ein Brettspiel? Sie meinen Schach?" fagte er ein wenig hilflos und fügte hinzu. „Leider habe ich nicht sonderlich viel Ahnung…"

Doch Mycroft unterbrach ihn. „Ich hatte eher an etwas Vergnüglicheres gedacht. Mein Bruder erzählte mir vor einiger Zeit von einem Spiel, das er für sich entdeckt hatte. Sagt ihnen der Name Cluedo etwas?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallöchen alle zusammen! Dieses Mal hat es leider etwas länger gedauert mit dem Update. Ich bin im Moment leider etwas unmotiviert was das Schreiben betrifft. Ich hoffe das ändert sich bald wieder...**

Kapitel 8

Als sich John mehrere Stunden später mit dem Taxi auf den Rückweg zu seiner Wohnung machte, hatte sich seine Laune deutlich gebessert. Der Abend mit Mycroft hatte ihm erstaunlicherweise Spaß gemacht und er hatte sich sogar ein oder zweimal dabei ertappen müssen, wie er über den einen oder anderen Kommentar des älteren Holmes lachen musste. Mycroft was ein wesentlich besserer Cluedospieler als Sherlock, was vermutlich daran lag, dass er erstaunlichen Wert auf das korrekte Einhalten der Regeln legte. Normalerweise hätte er darüber die Augen gerollt, aber nach einigen entnervenden Partien mit Sherlock wusste er es zu schätzen. Und so spielten Sie ganz entspannt zwei Partien (die Mycroft natürlich beide gewann, aber das machte nichts - John war ein guter Verlierer) und leerten dabei zwei Gläser guten Whiskeys. Kurz vor Mitternacht brach John schließlich auf und während er im Taxi aus dem Seitenfenster auf die beleuchteten Straßen Londons starrte hoffte er, dass Mycroft Gelegenheit finden würde ein solches Treffen bald zu wiederholen.

Johns Wohnung lag im dritten Stock eines alten, heruntergekommenen Mietshauses. Nach der heimeligen Stimmung in Mrs Hudsons Wohnung war dies zugegeben ein echter Absturz, doch John war aus seiner Zeit in Afghanistan und den Besuchen bei Harry einiges gewohnt. Zudem war ihm diese spartanische Unterkunft immer noch lieber als die aristokratisch spießige Eleganz die Mycrofts Heim umgab. Das einzige was John bereute war, dass er keines seiner persönlichen Gegenstände hatte mitnehmen dürfen. Mycroft hatte darauf bestanden, dass dies Christopher Hamiltons Wohnung sein würde, und jegliche Hinweise auf John Watson seine Identität schnell auffliegen lassen würden. Und so hatte sich John schließlich zähneknirschend gefügt und sich durch Mycroft mit den nötigsten Gebrauchsgegenständen ausstatten lassen. Als John das Licht im Wohnzimmer anschaltete und die lässig auf dem Sofa lehnende Gestalt erblickte, war er plötzlich dankbar dafür. Unweigerlich flammte ein Bild von ihm und Sherlock auf Kitty Rhileys Sofa auf, doch er schob es von sich. Ungebetener Besuch der um diese Uhrzeit in seiner Wohnung auf ihn wartete, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Guten Abend, Captain." Wurde er von einer kühlen Stimme begrüßt und nach einem kurzen Moment des Schocks erkannte er, dass es sich bei seinem ungebetenen Gast um Frankham handelte. Scheinbar unbeeindruckt legte John die Jacke ab und hing sie an einen Kleiderständer neben der Tür. Dann trat er gelassen auf den Anderen zu.

„Ich nehme an Sie haben einen guten Grund hier nachts in meine Wohnung einzubrechen." Knurrte er und ging in die Küche um sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Eigentlich hatte er genug Alkohol für diesen Abend, doch er beschloss, dass Christopher Hamilton dies in seiner Situation tun würde. Und so nahm er zwei Flaschen aus dem Flaschenhalter und reichte eine davon wortlos Frankham. Dieser nickte ihm abwesend zu, rührte das Getränk jedoch nicht an. Stattdessen musterte er ihn mit berechnender Miene als er schließlich sagte:

„In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu Mycroft Holmes?"

John hörte diese Worte und sein Verstand war für einen kurzen Moment wie paralysiert. Frankham hatte ihn scheinbar verfolgt und so war es sinnlos, das heutige Treffen abzustreiten. Die Wahrheit gegenüber einem von Morans Männern zuzugeben stand jedoch außer Frage.

„Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt" meinte er in von Arroganz triefendem Tonfall und hob die Augenbraue. „Welches Interesse haben _Sie_ an ihm?"

Doch Frankham ging nicht darauf ein sondern fixierte ihn weiter mit seinen Blicken und John hatte das Gefühl als würde der Mann gerade versuchen seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Mycroft Holmes ist kein einfach zu erreichender Mann." Erklärte der Andere in gefährlichem Tonfall. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was ihn dazu bewogen haben könnte einen unehrenhaft entlassenen Exsoldaten zu treffen."

John wusste, dass er etwas tun musste. Diese Entwicklung gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Dieser Frankham wusste mehr als ihm lieb war, was bedeuten musste, dass Moran ihn auf John angesetzt hatte. Und da er Morans Vertrauen unmöglich verlieren konnte, entschied er sich für eine Flucht nach vorn.

„Holmes schuldete mir einen Gefallen für einen Dienst, den ich ihm vor längerer Zeit erwiesen habe." Meinte er lässig und nippte an seiner Flasche. „Ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt um mich auf einen netten kleinen Plausch mit ihm zu treffen und seine Verwicklung in die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Abends zu untersuchen." Er grinste wölfisch. „Nachdem der jüngere Holmes und Watson scheinbar ausscheiden, halte ich ihn für den nächsten Verdächtigen."

Frankham nickte düster, erhob sich schließlich und sagte: „Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten, Hamilton. Wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass Sie etwas im Schilde führen, dann könnte das sehr unangenehm für Sie werden." Und mit diesen Worten nahm der Blonde seine Jacke und war ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verschwunden.

John starrte auf die Tür die Frankham eben hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte. Mycroft hatte Recht gehabt, der Mann war gefährlich. John seufzte. Er musste Mycroft von Frankhams Besuch und dessen Fragen erzählen und er musste Mycroft beichten, wie er Frankham seinen Besuch erklärt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken daran drehte sich ihm das Magen um. Unsicher blickte er auf sein Handy. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Mycroft um diese Uhrzeit noch stören konnte. Andererseits war die Sache wichtig. Nach einigem Zögern entschied er sich schließlich für eine SMS. Sollte Mycroft wirklich schon im Bett sein, würde er sie zum nächstmöglichen Zeitpunkt lesen. Er schluckte und tippte:

_Hatte eben Besuch von Frankham. Er weiß von unserem Treffen heute. Wir müssen reden. JW_

Er drückte auf senden und wollte das Telefon eben bei Seite legen als es klingelte. John seufzte, es war tatsächlich Mycroft. Besser er brachte die Sache schnell hinter sich.

„Hallo Mycroft" meldete er sich mit erschöpfter Stimme.

„John." Grüßte der andere höflich. „Erzählen Sie was passiert ist."

„Er hat im Wohnzimmer auf mich gewartet, als ich nach Hause kam. Es sieht so aus als hätte er mich heute beobachtet, denn er fragte gerade heraus in welcher Beziehung ich zu Ihnen stehen würde."

Er hörte das Seufzen am anderen Ende der Leitung und schließlich Mycrofts Stimme die ruhig frage: „Was haben Sie ihm gesagt?"

John holte tief Luft und sagte: „Ich … haben ihm gesagt, dass Sie mir noch einen Gefallen schulden würden, weil ich Ihnen früher einmal einen Dienst erwiesen hätte. Also hätte ich sie zu einem netten kleinen Beisammensein überredet um Ihre … Beteiligung in der gestrigen Angelegenheit zu ermitteln, da Sie der nächste Verdächtige in der Sache zu sein scheinen." John hielt die Luft an und wartete, doch es herrschte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Mycroft?" Johns schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich und sein Ehrgefühl zwickte bei diesem kleinen Verrat, doch ein rachsüchtiger Teufel auf seiner Schulter flüsterte auch, dass es sich um ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit handelte.

„Ich schätze unter den gegebenen Umständen war das eine der vielversprechendsten Reaktionen." Entgegnete Mycroft schließlich. „Geben Sie mir eine Nacht Zeit um unser weiteres Vorgehen zu durchdenken."

John nickte und sagte: „Einverstanden. Nur … unter den gegebenen Umständen ist es vielleicht am besten, wenn wir uns erstmal nicht mehr treffen."

Mycroft sagte nichts darauf, sondern antwortete nur: „Ich melde mich dann morgen bei Ihnen. Gute Nacht, John."

„Gute Nacht" antwortete John und legte auf.

Er hörte den ganzen nächsten Tag nichts von Mycroft und wollte schon von sich aus mit dem älteren Holmes in Kontakt treten, als es kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit plötzlich an seiner Tür klingelte. Er hatte nicht mit Besuch gerechnet und fürchtete schon, dass Morans Männer vor der Tür stehen würden. Umso erstaunter war er, als er einen bulligen Typen in schwarzer Lederjacke, ausgewaschenen Jeans und Wollmütze vor seiner Haustür stehen sah. Er war sich sicher, dass er diesen Typen noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und hob verärgert eine Augenbraue.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte er in barschem Tonfall und hob herausfordernd das Kinn.

„Ich hatte mir eine etwas freundlichere Begrüßung erhofft, Hamilton." Sagte der andere in neutralem Tonfall und John sah, wie etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzte. John schnappte nach Luft. Es war Mycroft.

Er rang für einen Moment um Fassung, doch schließlich trat er beiseite und sagte: „Kommen Sie rein." Mycroft nickte und ließ ein wölfisches Grinsen aufblitzen. Dann schob er sich wortlos vorbei an John ins Zimmer.

John schloss die Tür hinter sich und starrte Mycroft fassungslos an. Er war es so gewohnt den anderen in maßgeschneiderten Anzügen zu sehen, dass sein Hirn sich weigerte was er sah mit Mycroft in Einklang zu bringen.

„Was tun Sie hier, Mycroft?" fragte John ein wenig hilflos.

„Ich dachte das ist offensichtlich" antwortete Mycroft in seiner gewohnt steifen Art und seine Mimik war wieder ganz die Alte. Gepaart mit seinem veränderten Äußeren machte das die Sache jedoch nur skurriler. „Ich besuche Sie."

John lachte auf. „Das sehe ich" sagte er und deutete auf das Sofa. „Wollen Sie was zu trinken?" Mycroft nickte höflich.

„Ein Wasser sollte ausreichen, danke."

John entschied sich für dasselbe und ließ sich Mycroft gegenüber auf einen Sessel sinken, nachdem er ihm sein Glas gereicht hatte. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind wegen der gestrigen Ereignisse hier?"

„In der Tat." Meine Mycroft und lächelte, bevor er an seinem Wasser nippte. „Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es keine schlechte Idee war Morans Aufmerksamkeit in meine Richtung zu lenken. Er kann mich in seiner momentanen Situation unmöglich erreichen, zumal ich nun auf einen möglichen Übergriff vorbereitet bin. Sollte er sich tatsächlich zu einem Anschlag auf mich hinreißen lassen, haben wir endlich etwas gegen ihn in der Hand, das es uns ermöglichen würde ihn auf … legalem Wege aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen." Mycroft lächelte zufrieden. „Zudem sollte dies ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit von Ihnen und unserem unbekannten Freund nehmen."

John sah Mycroft fassungslos an. „Sie wollen also nichts unternehmen sondern einfach auf dem Präsentierteller hocken und … warten?"

Mycroft musterte ihn mit zur Seite gelegtem Kopf. „In der Tat."

John seufzte. „Und was kann ich so lange tun?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit diesem Frankham widmen. Nach den gestrigen Ereignissen bin ich mir sicher: der Mann ist gefährlich und so wie es aussieht die rechte Hand Morans. Hängen Sie sich an seine Fersen, freunden Sie sich mit ihm an, wenn es sein muss. Ich muss wissen wer der Kerl ist und wie wir ihn kriegen können." John sah Mycrofts ernsten Blick während er diese Worte sprach und nickte.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun" versprach er und Mycroft lächelte.

„Ich hatte nichts anderes von ihnen erwartet, John. Und nun … wie wäre es mit einer Partie Cluedo?" sagte er und zog einen schwarzen Beutel hervor, den John zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Als er tatsächlich das besagte Spiel daraus hervorzog musste John unweigerlich lachen.

„Sie wollen nur wieder gegen mich gewinnen, Mycroft" piesackte John und Mycroft funkelte ihn an.

„Offensichtlich."


	9. Chapter 9

**Und hier kommt ein neues Kapitelchen für euch. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es. Wie immer gehört keiner der Charaktere mir, leider... **

Kapitel 9

Das nächste Treffen mit Morans Leuten war für den kommenden Abend einberufen worden und John hatte extra zuvor ein Treffen mit Mycrofts Beautyteam (wie er es in seinen Gedanken nannte) vereinbart um sicherzugehen, dass seine Maskerade auch optisch tadellos war. Er entschied sich zudem für einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, dessen Ärmel er bis zu den Ellenbogen nach oben schob - in der Hoffnung, dass man ein Blick auf sein Tattoo erhaschen würde. Vermutlich war diese Geste unnötig, doch er fand, dass sie auch nicht schaden konnte.

Das Treffen fand wieder in der Fabrikhalle in der Greenwitch Road statt und John schlussfolgerte, dass dieser Ort so etwas wie das Hauptquartier für Morans Leute darstellte – eine Information, welche ihm und Mycroft später durchaus nutzen konnte. Morans Männer wirkten noch immer aufgeregt, doch Moran selbst wirkte wieder wesentlich gefasster als bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Er hatte sich in einer Ecke lässig an die Wand gelehnt und diskutierte leise mit Frankham, welcher John sogleich misstrauisch musterte, als dieser die Halle betrat. Moran schien ihn jedoch zuerst gar nicht zu bemerken, was John hoffen ließ dass Frankhams Bericht zu seinen Gunsten ausgefallen war. Doch zu Johns Erstaunen lagen weder Hamilton noch Mycroft im Fokus dieses Treffens sondern eine Person Namens Stepperton. Laut Moran handelte es sich bei dem Typen um ein ehemaliges Mitglied von Moriarties Netzwerk, das sich nach seinem Tod losgesagt hatte und in direkter Konkurrenz zu Moran getreten war. Dies bedeutete für Morans Leute, dass Aufträge abgegraben wurden und Kontakte im Netzwerk plötzlich wegbrachen, da Stepperton sie für sich gewonnen hatte.

„Die Frage ist, ob sich dieser Typ auch an unseren Leuten zu schaffen macht" dröhnte Morans Stimme durch die Halle und John sah, wie einige Mitglieder um ihn ehrfurchtsvoll erstarrt waren. Keiner sagte etwas und so setzte Moran seinen Monolog fort. „Wir müssen der Sache nachgehen, Stepperton in unseren Gewahrsam bringen und ihn … befragen." Einige der Männer um ihn herum nickten eifrig, doch John entschied sich dafür eine Miene ruhig und abwartend wirken zu lassen. Es schien die gewünschte Wirkung zu zeigen, denn als Moran den Blick über seine Leute schweifen ließ, blieb er auf ihm ruhen.

„Hamilton. Soweit ich weiß haben Sie einige Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet" sagte er schließlich und musterte ihn.

„Das könnte man so sagen" antwortete John lässig und grinste gefährlich. „Wollen Sie, dass ich den Typen für Sie hierher bringe?"

Moran zögerte einen Moment. „Nicht hierher. Frankham kennt den richtigen Ort. Er wird Sie auf der Mission begleiten."

Das überraschte John nicht im Geringsten. Frankham hatte angekündigt, dass er ein Auge auf ihn haben würde. Zwar war es offensichtlich, dass Moran auf Hamiltons Fähigkeiten angewiesen war, doch wollte er ihn offensichtlich an der kurzen Leine halten. John sah dem mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Zwar bot dies eine hervorragende Gelegenheit etwas mehr über Frankham zu lernen, andererseits würde er so unter strenger Beobachtung stehen, was jegliche Hilfe durch Mycroft unmöglich machte.

„Ich bevorzuge es allein zu arbeiten" knurrte er schließlich, denn soweit John aus den Akten wusste, war Hamilton tatsächlich ein Alleingänger. Moran musterte ihn intensiv und er spürte wie Frankhams Blicke sich förmlich in seinen Schädel bohrten.

„Nichtsdestotrotz wird Frankham Sie begleiten. Sie werden feststellen, dass sich seine Fähigkeiten als äußerst nützlich erweisen werden."

John brummte scheinbar schlechtgelaunt vor sich hin bevor er sagte: „Na schön. Aber sollte er mir ein Klotz am Bein sein…" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet im Raum stehen, doch statt sich angegriffen zu fühlen grinste Moran.

„Sie werden überrascht sein, Captain."

John hatte keine Erfahrung mit Entführungen (zumindest nicht auf der Seite des Entführenden) ganz egal was er Moran hatte glauben lassen. Daher hatte er gleich nach seiner Rückkehr Mycroft getextet und ihn um Rat gefragt. Der hatte schließlich einen großen Erfahrungsschatz was Kidnapping betraf.

_Christopher Hamilton wurde für morgen für eine Entführung gebucht. Bitte um praktische Tipps. Will mich nicht blamieren. JW_

Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor Mycrofts Ebenbild auf John Laptop erschien und ihn höflich begrüßte.

„Guten Abend, John. Ich sehe, Sie machen langsam Karriere" meinte Mycroft mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln und John grinste verlegen.

„Sieht so aus."

„Bitte informieren Sie mich zunächst über die Details" bat ihn der Andere höflich und John begann alles wiederzugeben, was er heute gelernt hatte.

„Außerdem wird Frankham mich begleiten, was die Sache auf der einen Seite schwieriger macht, auf der anderen Seite aber nützliche Informationen liefern könnte."

Mycroft nahm seinen Bericht mit ernster Miene entgegen und legte seine Hände vor seinen Lippen in einer Denkerpose aneinander.

„In diesem Falle wäre die klassische Variante zu bevorzugen. Ich nehme an Morans Leute stellen Ihnen einen Lieferwagen zur Verfügung. Zudem wären ein Betäubungsmittel wie Chloroform, Handschellen, Seile, Knebel, ein Sack mit Schnur und einige nicht tödliche Waffen von Vorteil. Ich lasse Ihnen die Dinge morgen früh mit einem Boten vorbeibringen."

John nickte, spürte jedoch wie sein Magen ihm einige Etagen tiefer rutschte. Aber er hatte gewusst, dass die Identität des Christopher Hamilton ihm so einiges abverlangen würde. „Vielen Dank Mycroft."

Dieser Lächelte gütig. „Keine Ursache John. Hier noch einige praktische Tipps…" Und so hatte Mycroft schließlich ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert und locker die eine oder andere Entführung geschildert, die er in der Vergangenheit veranlasst hatte. Dabei strich er Fehler heraus, die seinen Leuten unterlaufen waren und gab väterliche Ratschläge für die ein oder andere brenzlige Situation. Am Ende fühlte sich John nicht nur einigermaßen vorbereitet und guter Dinge, sondern er stellte fest, dass er Mycrofts Erzählungen sogar zum Teil genossen hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine Entführung zu planen sogar Spaß machen konnte?

Mycrofts Equipment traf wie versprochen am nächsten Morgen ein. John nahm sich die Zeit um alles genauestens zu inspizieren, bevor er die Dinge sorgfältig in seinem schwarzen Rucksack und den Taschen seiner Kleidung verstaute. Frankham traf gegen Mittag in seiner Wohnung ein. John hatte bereits seit einer Stunde fertig gepackt und so war es eine Erlösung, als er endlich mit dem Anderen im Gepäck auf die Straßen von London heraustrat.

„Moran hat mir versichert Sie wüssten was zu tun ist. Nun? Wie sieht Ihr Plan aus?" meinte John in leicht arrogantem Tonfall und blickte den Anderen an. Frankham hob nur irritiert eine Augenbraue bevor er sagte:

„Zuerst sehen wir uns das Gelände an." Meinte der kühl. „Wir finden heraus wie die Umgebung um seine Wohnung beschaffen ist und sehen, wo wir ihn am besten erwischen können."

John nickte halbherzig. „So viel hatte ich mir denken können. Wie wäre es mit ein paar Details?" Frankham winkte ab.

„Diese Sachen besprechen wir am besten vor Ort" beschwichtigte dieser ihn. „Und nun kommen Sie. Wir haben noch einiges vor."

Sie fuhren mit dem Taxi bis zur Fortis Road. Die Taxifahrt verlief zunächst ruhig – sie wechselten kaum ein Wort miteinander, denn jeder schien seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. John empfand die Stimmung als unglaublich entspannend. Er fühlte sich John unweigerlich an die unzähligen Taxifahrten in Sherlocks Gesellschaft erinnert. Auch Sie hatten auf dem Weg zu einem Fall meistens ihren Gedanken nachgehangen. Sherlock hatte gegrübelt und John hatte einfach die Ruhe genossen. In der Zeit, in der der Wirbelwind Sherlock durch sein Leben getobt war, hatte es weiß Gott zu wenig davon gegeben. Dieses Mal träumte John jedoch nicht vor sich hin, sondern versuchte unauffällig Frankham zu beobachten und einige Dinge über ihn zu lernen. Und so ließ er unauffällig seinen Blick über Frankhams Gestalt gleiten und begann seine Beobachtungen in Sherlock-Manier zu katalogisieren. Der Mann neben ihm war Anfang bis Mitte 30, schlank – nein sogar dürr – was auf gestörte Essgewohnheiten hinweisen konnte. Seine Kleidung wirkte abgetragen, aber sauber, jedoch etwa 2 Nummern zu groß für Frankham. Sein Haar war von seltsam gelblichem Blond was darauf hindeutete, dass die Farbe künstlich war. Dennoch wirkte es fettig und ungepflegt, das Gesicht des Mannes schien hingegen frisch rasiert worden zu sein. War das seltsam?

Plötzlich wurde John sich Gewahr, dass er beobachtet wurde. Frankham starrte ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an und sagte schließlich: „Und? Was sehen Sie?"

Johns Herzschlag schien für einen Moment auszusetzen. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich kenne diesen Blick." Erklärte Frankham ruhig. „Habe ihn oft genug an anderen Leuten gesehen. Sie haben mich analysiert. Also, was sehen Sie?"

Wieder einmal schien Johns Hirn für einen Moment auszusetzen. Das war schon das zweite Mal, dass Frankham diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Er überlegte sich einfach quer zu stellen, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass Mycroft gemeint hatte, er solle sich notfalls mit dem Kerl anfreunden. Und vielleicht konnte er durch Frankhams Reaktionen sogar noch das eine oder andere lernen?

„Ich würde sagen ihr Haar ist gefärbt. Die Farbe ist seltsam, zu gelb für ein natürliches blond. Ihr Haar wirkt ungepflegt, ihr Gesicht hingegen ist frisch rasiert und Sie haben sich sogar die Augenbrauen färben lassen, was auf eine gewisse Sorgfältigkeit hinweist. Das passt nicht ganz." Begann John und er sah, wie etwas in den Augen des Anderen aufblitzte. „Ihre Kleidung wirkt älter - nicht nach der neusten Mode - und zudem ist sie Ihnen mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß. Entweder Sie legen nicht viel Wert auf ihr Äußeres, oder Ihre finanzielle Situation ist im Moment nicht so rosig. Da Sie allerdings ein engerer Vertrauter Morans zu sein scheinen, würde ich das eher ausschließen." Er hielt kurz Inne und musterte Frankham. Dessen Gesicht wirkte beinahe amüsiert als er sagte: „Und weiter?"

John besann sich auf seine Rolle als Christopher Hamilton und auf die Prioritäten dieses Mannes. Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal an Frankham auf- und abgleiten bevor er fortfuhr: „Sie scheinen mager, auch wenn dieser Eindruck durch die weite Kleidung natürlich noch verstärkt wird. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie mir in einem Kampf keine große Hilfe sein werden." Er grinste schief. „Also hoffen wir besser, dass Stepperton sich nicht zu sehr zur Wehr setzen wird."

Frankham schmunzelte und wirkte plötzlich gar nicht mehr wie der bedrohliche Kerl, den er vor zwei Tagen in seiner Wohnung vorgefunden hatte, sondern vielmehr wie der harmlose Geselle, der ihn in der Bar angesprochen hatte. Dieser Eindruck verflog jedoch sofort wieder und wich einer ernsten Miene als das Taxi plötzlich an ihrem Zielort angekommen war und der Fahrer verkündete: „Fortis Road."

Frankham nickte, reichte dem Fahrer eine zwanzig Pfund Note und stieg aus. John folgte ihm.

Sie betraten das düsterste Viertel, das John jemals in London gesehen hatte. Er war in seiner Zeit mit Sherlock zwar viel herumgekommen, doch er war sich sicher, dass er diese Ecke der Stadt noch nie zuvor betreten hatte. Die Häuser standen dicht gedrängt, so dass sich vor ihnen ein Geflecht enger Gassen erstreckte. Die ganze Gegend wirkte unübersichtlich und schien verlassen. ‚Geradezu perfekt für ein Kidnapping', dachte John als er sich mit Frankham durch die Gassen voranschob. Als sie schließlich um einige Ecken gebogen waren, sah John plötzlich einen dunklen Lieferwagen vor ihnen geparkt stehen und er war sich sicher, dass Moran ihn organisiert hatte. Gerade wollte er auf das Auto zugehen um es zu inspizieren, als sich ihm plötzlich die Nackenhaare aufstellten und sein Instinkt ihm sagte, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Reflexartig wandte er sich um und fing gerade noch Frankhams Arm, welcher ihm im nächsten Moment einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst hätte. So nutze er den Schwung der Bewegung und leitete den Anderen gekonnt an sich vorbei, so dass dieser strauchelte.

„Frankham!" bellte er. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?"

Dieser rappelte sich blitzschnell wieder auf und fixierte ihn mit kühler Miene. „Im Gegenteil. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft Sie hier zu überrumpeln. Sie sind eine Bedrohung für meine Sache." Erklärte er und ging wieder in Kampfstellung. John tat es ihm gleich.

„Ihre Sache?" fragte John irritiert.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr Leute verschwinden" sagte Frankham und schnellte blitzschnell nach vorn. John wich aus und versuchte nun seinerseits einen Treffer zu landen, doch Frankham war schneller. Er hatte den Kerl unterschätzt.

„Reden Sie von Stepperton?" fragte er schließlich ein wenig irritiert. Frankham schnaubte. „Stepperton ist nur ein kleiner Fisch und interessiert mich nicht" meinte er kühl und strahlte plötzlich eine überirdische Überlegenheit aus, welche John eine Gänsehaut versetzte. „Den kann ich später jederzeit selbst aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Ich rede natürlich von Mycroft Holmes."

Nun war John verwirrt. „Mycroft?"

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie ihn an Morans Männer verraten" erklärte Frankham und hob stolz das Kinn. In diesem Moment durchzuckte John ein kurzer Moment der Erkenntnis - er kannte diese Pose. Und plötzlich fügten sich alle Puzzleteile zusammen. Auf einmal wusste er, wer die dritte Partei in diesem Spiel gegen Moran war und die Erkenntnis verschlug ihm den Atem. Das war unmöglich! Doch statt Erleichterung zu empfinden, verspürte er nur Zorn und Enttäuschung. All diese Monate der Unwissenheit und Trauer…

Noch bevor Frankham erneut zu einem Angriff ansetzen konnte war John hervorgeschossen, hatte seinen Gegner aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, ihn um 180 Grad um die eigene Achse gedreht und ihm einen gezielten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst, welcher ihn zu Boden schickte. Ehe er großartig darüber nachdenken konnte – denn nachdenken war schlecht in diesem Moment - hatte er den Anderen am Boden fixiert und mithilfe von Mycrofts Equipment zu einem wehrlosen Päckchen verschnürt. Dann zog er sein Telefon hervor und wählte Mycrofts Nummer.

„Mycroft? Hier ist Hamilton" sagte er mit kühler Stimme. „Ich bin auf den Weg zu Ihnen. Und ich habe eine Überraschung für Sie im Gepäck."


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Keine halbe Stunde später bog John mit Morans Lieferwagen in ein verlassenes Parkhaus, welches er mit Mycroft als Treffpunkt verabredet hatte. Dort warteten Mycrofts Männer bereits neben einer schwarzen Limousine auf ihn. Sie halfen ihm kommentarlos seinen Gefangenen auf eine der Rückbänke zu verfrachten und zwei der Männer ließen sich mit einem Nicken in John's Richtung neben Frankham auf die Rückbank gleiten. John hatte stattdessen das Privileg auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz zu nehmen und er fragte sich unweigerlich, was Mycroft seinen Männern gesagt hatte. Der Fahrzeugwechsel dauerte keine 2 Minuten und so rollte der Wagen bald gemächlich aus dem Parkhaus, während der schwarze Lieferwagen zurückgelassen wurde.

Mycrofts Leute brachten ihn direkt zum Anwesen des älteren Holmes, welches ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt lag. Etwa auf halber Fahrt erwachte der Gefangene, doch Knebel und Fesseln machten es ihm unmöglich zu sprechen oder sich zu bewegen. Dennoch huschten seine Augen blitzschnell über die Szenerie und sogen alle verfügbaren Informationen in sich auf. Als der Wagen schließlich durch die Tore des Anwesens rollte, sah John im Rückspiegel, wie sich Frankhams Augen vor Erstaunen weiteten. ‚Gut so' dachte er mit einem Funken von Genugtuung.

Mycroft erwartete sie auf dem Hof des Anwesens. Er hatte sich in seiner betont lässigen Art auf seinen Regenschirm gelehnt und seine Augen katalogisierten die Szene aufmerksam, während John und seine Männer in Begleitung des Gefangenen aus dem Auto stiegen. Frankham wirkte steif und musterte Mycroft mit harter Miene. Dieser schenkte ihm jedoch zunächst gar keine Beachtung sondern wandte sich John mit geschäftsmäßiger Miene zu.

„Captain" grüßte er ernst und musterte John. „Ich nehme an es gab ... Probleme."

John lachte trocken auf. „Das könnte man so sagen. Unser … Gast hier fürchtete wegen mir um Ihr … Wohlergehen und meinte mich hinterrücks niederschlagen zu müssen." Knurrte er und blickte den geknebelten Mann an. „Darf ich vorstellen: Mike Frankham. Ich schlage vor Sie machen sich selbst ein Bild von ihm. Sollten Sie ihn als Gefahr für unsere Sache erachten, lassen Sie ihn in einem Ihrer Löcher verschwinden."

Mycroft musterte ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Nun, ich schlage vor in diesem Falle begleiten wir unseren Gast am besten in mein Arbeitszimmer. Vielleicht möchte er sich dann selbst zu der Sache äußern."

Der Weg in Mycrofts Arbeitszimmer war John noch nie so lang vorgekommen. Es lag am Ende des langen Ganges im zweiten Stock des Anwesens und John musste feststellen, dass sein letzter Aufenthalt in diesen Gemäuern kaum mehr als eine Woche her gewesen war. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. In Mycrofts Arbeitszimmer angekommen verfrachtete man Johns Gefangenen auf einen der ausladenden Sessel und nahm ihm den Knebel ab, während Mycroft sich ihm gegenüber an den Schreibtisch setzte und das Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände stützte. John blieb an die Wand neben der Tür gelehnt hinter Frankham zurück.

„Nun?" sagte Mycroft schließlich mit erhobener Augenbraue und musterte den Mann vor sich im Sessel. Sein Blick wirkte ruhig, aber John ahnte, dass er den Anderen genauestens katalogisierte. Denn schon im nächsten Moment schnappte sein Blick nach oben und blieb abschätzend an John hängen. John schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf – er wollte nicht, dass seine Identität enthüllt wurde - und Mycroft schien zu verstehen. „Sie haben Captain Hamilton gehört. Er sagte Sie seinen beunruhigt um mein Wohlergehen. Wie … ungewöhnlich" sagte Mycroft schließlich und lächelte schief.

John sah, wie der Andere daraufhin im Sessel erstarrte. „Lassen wir die Spielchen, Mycroft" knurrte dieser schließlich und John staunte über die plötzlich veränderte Stimmlage die so völlig ungleich der Frankhams war. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er den nur allzu vertrauten Bariton vernahm. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt.

Mycroft hob jedoch nur kühl die Augenbraue. „Spielchen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dieses _Spielchen_ begonnen zu haben, Sherlock" sagte er in eisigem Tonfall. „Statt die Sache logisch anzugehen hast du dich vom Dach eines mehrstöckigen Hauses gestürzt, deinen Tod vorgetäuscht und bist unter Morans Männern Amok gelaufen, während deine _Freunde_ deckungslos zurückblieben."

Sherlocks Stimme war gefährlich als er antwortete. „Als ob ich dich nach deinem … Ausrutscher ins Vertrauen gezogen hätte. Du hast ja keine Ahnung Mycroft."

Der Angesprochene blieb erstaunlich ruhig. „Dann erklär' es mir, Bruder."

„Moriarty hatte die Sache so geplant. Er hatte drei Assassinen die sich um meine … Freunde kümmern sollten, für den Fall dass ich mich weigern würde zu springen." erklärte Sherlock und seine Stimme wirkte plötzlich unsicher. „Lestrade, Mrs Hudson und … John."

Mycroft musterte sein Gegenüber gelassen, bevor sein Blick wiederum zu John huschte. Der starrte mit harter Miene zurück.

„Warum hast du mich nicht zumindest nachher kontaktiert? Hätten wir beide zusammen gearbeitet…" meinte er schließlich, ließ den Satz aber unvollendet. Sherlock schien jedoch zu verstehen, denn seine Stimme wirkte beinahe gequält, als er antwortete.

„John … Moran sagte er hätte ihn sich geschnappt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, sonst hätte ich…"

Mycrofts Miene blieb hart und John atmete innerlich auf. Heute würde nicht der Tag der Konfrontation mit Sherlock sein. Stattdessen hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass Sherlock seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht und ihn dabei zusehen lassen hatte als er sich von diesem verfluchten Dach stürzte. John konnte sich auf den Moment der Wahrheit vorbereiten und so lange Sherlock seinerseits etwas im Dunkeln tappen lassen. Doch er machte sich keine Illusionen, dass Sherlock ihm nicht bald auf die Schliche kommen konnte. Er hatte Hoffnung gehabt seine wahre Identität vor Moran und seinen Leuten zu verbergen, doch dem überlegenen Kopf von Sherlock konnte er unmöglich lange etwas vormachen.

Mycrofts Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hamilton?" John blickte auf und sah, dass Mycroft wieder seinen geschäftsmännischen Ausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. „Ich glaube es ist am besten wenn Sie sich jetzt um Stepperton kümmern. Mein Bruder bleibt vorerst hier. Ich stelle Ihnen stattdessen zwei meiner Leute zur Verfügung, die Ihnen zur Hand gehen werden."

John nickte ernst. „Ich melde mich auf dem üblichen Weg, sobald alles erledigt ist" sagte er, nickte beiden Holmes Brüdern zum Abschied zu und machte sich auf den Weg.

Stepperton in Gewahrsam zu nehmen erwies sich als erstaunlich einfach. Jetzt wo er nicht mehr unter Frankhams – nein Sherlocks – Beobachtung stand konnten Mycrofts Männer auf verschiedene technische Hilfsmittelchen zurückgreifen, welche die Sache enttäuschend einfach machten. John musste im Grunde nur dabei stehen und zusehen, bis die beiden Agenten Stepperton transportsicher verpackt auf die Ladefläche des Transporters hievten. Danach blieben Sie in der Gegend um Steppertons Wohnung zurück, während John sich auf den Weg zum verabredeten Treffpunkt machte.

Drei Stunden später ließ John sich erschöpft auf sein Sofa gleiten. Die Übergabe mit Moran war gegeben der Umstände recht gut gelaufen. Moran hatte sich natürlich gewundert, dass er nicht in Frankhams Begleitung kam, doch nachdem John ihm in abwertendem Tonfall erklärt hatte, dass dieser zurückgeblieben war, um die Gegend um Steppertons Wohnung zu sichern, nickte er zufrieden.

Dennoch hatten John die Ereignisse des Tages ausgelaugt. Aber das war auch kein Wunder, wenn man feststellen musste, dass sein Kidnapping Partner, welcher sich später als sein todgeglaubter bester Freund entpuppte, ihn heimlich aus dem Weg schaffen wollte. Ein Klingeln an der Haustür riss ihn aus den Gedanken. John rappelte sich stöhnend auf und als er die Tür öffnete stellte er fest, dass es Mycroft war – in Verkleidung.

„Captain" sagte dieser nur und nickte ihm geschäftsmäßig zu bevor er in die Wohnung trat. Doch kaum hatte John die Tür hinter ihm zugezogen, entspannte sich Mycrofts Gesichtsausdruck und er glich wieder mehr seinem üblichen Selbst. „Ich wollte sehen wie es Ihnen geht" erklärte er und ließ sich in einen der Sessel gleiten.

John schnaubte. „Ging mir schon mal besser" sagte er trocken und rieb sich die Stirn. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Mycroft lächelte und wirkte fast ein wenig hilflos. „Nun, ich kenne meinen Bruder seit nunmehr 35 Jahren und trotzdem war ich gelinde gesagt … überrascht."

John nickte. „Wenn jemand es schaffen konnte seinen Tod vorzutäuschen, dann er" sagte er und erinnerte sich unweigerlich an ihr Gespräch in der Küche.

Daraufhin schmunzelte Mycroft. „Nicht ganz."

John rollte die Augen. „Ich hatte Hilfe. Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es dazu den Intellekt einen Holmes braucht" meinte er und fragte sich im selben Moment, ob er nicht vielleicht etwas zu dick aufgetragen hatte.

„Wie auch immer" entgegnete Mycroft schließlich mit einem gütigen Lächeln. „Was wollen Sie jetzt tun?"

John seufzte und rieb sich erneut die Stirn. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich muss es ihm sagen, immerhin bin ich nicht so ein eiskalter Bastard. Außerdem würde er es bei unserem nächsten oder übernächsten Treffen ohnehin selbst deduzieren." Mycroft musterte ihn mit undeutbarer Miene, sagte jedoch nichts. „Andererseits fühle ich mich absolut nicht in der Lage für dieses Gespräch."

Mycroft seufzte und sagte schließlich: „Wenn Sie meinen Rat wollen, John. Sagen Sie es ihm … bald. Mein Bruder hat eine seltsame Art zu reagieren, wenn er glaubt an der Nase herumgeführt worden zu sein. Sie wollen sich das ersparen, glauben Sie mir."

John stöhnte. Er konnte sich das nur allzu bildlich vorstellen. „Arrangieren Sie für morgen ein Treffen."

Sherlock saß bereits in seiner typisch gelangweilten Pose in Mycrofts Arbeitszimmer, als John die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sein Haar war immer noch blond und hing ihm glatt ins Gesicht, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war wieder der seines Lieblingssoziapathen als er in beinahe gelangweiltem Tonfall sagte:

„Was wollen Sie Hamilton? Da mein Bruder mich extra unter dem Vorwand etwas besprechen zu wollen hierher gelotst hat, nehme ich an, es ist wichtig. Also langweilen Sie mich nicht."

John konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und für einen kurzen Moment sah er Erstaunen über Sherlocks Gesichtszüge flattern. Doch er hatte seine Mimik sofort wieder im Griff als er in abschätzendem Tonfall sagte: „Ich wollte über den Verbleib eines gemeinsamen Freundes sprechen."

Sherlocks Gesicht blieb hart als er begann: „Ich habe keine…" doch er brach ab und seine Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. „Wo ist er?" presste er in drohendem Tonfall hervor.

John blickte ihn gelassen an. „Können Sie es nicht deduzieren? Ich habe gehört, Sie lieben Puzzle." Für einen Moment fürchtete er Sherlock würde sich auf ihn stürzten. Doch dann sah er das Glimmen in seinen Augen, als Sherlocks Blick über ihn huschte und zu analysieren begann.

„Ihre Kleidung ist ganz klar ein Überbleibsel ihrer militärischen Vergangenheit. Die Schuhe sind getragen und ihre Waffe stammt sicher noch aus Dienstzeiten. Sie pflegen beides mit großer Sorgfalt und zusammen mit der Tatsache dass sie selbst jetzt ihre Erkennungsmarken an einer Kette um den Hals tragen zeigt, dass Sie stolz auf ihre militärische Laufbahn sind. Sie _vermissen_ das Militär" begann Sherlock in seiner selbstgefälligen Art. „Die Tätowierung an Ihrem Arm sagt mir, dass Sie Mitglied einer Einheit der Fallschirmspringer waren. John Watson war nie Mitglied dieser Einheit oder ist meines Wissens auch nie mit ihnen in Kontakt gewesen. Daher schlussfolgere ich, dass Sie ihn aus ihrer Grundausbildung kennen – Sie scheinen im selben Alter – oder dass Sie den Begriff _Freund_ ironisch meinen. Gegeben Ihres und John Watsons Charakter halte ich letzteres für wahrscheinlicher." John hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, doch Sherlock schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. „Nehmen wir die Informationen aus Ihrer Militärakte" Sherlock grinste zufrieden „so könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass John Ihr Umgang mit Zivilisten zuwider war. Umgekehrt gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie seine Tätigkeit als Militärarzt für reinste Verschwendung von Ressourcen hielten. Da sie ihm also nicht sonderlich zugetan waren, hatten Sie denke ich kein Problem damit Watson hinter Morans Rücken verschwinden zu lassen, vermutlich nachdem er vergiftet wurde. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie ein Gegenmittel parat hatten. Jetzt bleibt nur die Frage: Wo ist er?" Sherlock legte die Hände in seiner typischen Denkerpose unter dem Kinn aneinander. „Nehmen wir Mycrofts Reaktion würde ich sagen, dass er nichts von der Sache weiß. Wir können also sämtliche seiner Verstecke ausschließen." Nun hielt Sherlock inne und schaute John abwartend an.

Dieser seufzte, ließ die antrainierte militärische Pose und den arroganten Gesichtsausdruck Hamiltons fallen und starrte Sherlock amüsiert an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich einmal den Tag erleben würde, an dem Sherlock Holmes so kolossal daneben liegt" sagte er und lachte. Sherlock starrte ihn ungläubig an, doch schließlich fing er sich wieder und seine Augen huschten erneut deduzierend über Johns Gestalt. Und schließlich blitzte so etwas wie Erkenntnis in seinen Augen auf.

„John" sagte er schließlich voll atemlosem Staunen und trat näher.

John grinste. „Sie sind nicht der einzige, der seinen Tod vortäuschen kann."

Doch Sherlocks Miene verdunkelte sich. „Das war Mycroft" knurrte er. „Er wird mir wochenlang damit in den Ohren liegen." Doch dann grinste Sherlock und trat auf ihn zu. Und ehe John sich versah hatte fand er sich in einer knochenbrecherischen Umarmung wieder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autorenkommentar: ****Hallo ihr Lieben. Entschuldigt, dass ich euch habe so lange warte lassen. Ich bin gerade aus einer Phase absoluter otivationslosigkeit aufgetaucht und hoffe, dass ich so schnell auch nicht mehr dahin abtauche. Jetzt hab ich erstmal Urlaub und hoffe, dass ich diese Geschichte fertig bekomme. Über Kommentare freue ich mich nachwievor. Die sind Futter für's geschundene Autorenherz. ;-)**

**Nun aber erstml viel Spaß mit John, Mycroft und natürlich Sherlock...**

Kapitel 11

Nach der ungewohnt stürmischen Begrüßung standen sich die beiden zunächst schweigend gegenüber. Sherlock wirkte verlegen – eine ganz neue Erfahrung für John – doch noch bevor John die verlegene Stille unterbrechen konnte, gab Sherlock ihm einen Wink ihm aus Mycrofts Büro zu folgen. Wortlos stapfte John Sherlock durch die langen Gänge hinterher, bis beide schließlich vor einer schlichten Eichenholztür am anderen Ende des Ganges stehen blieben. Sherlock öffnete die Tür und John trat hinter ihm ein. Der Raum wirkte riesig und teuer aber man hatte ihn gemütlich mit dunklen Eichenholzmöbeln eingerichtet. Dennoch fielen John die vielen Zeitungsausschnitte ins Auge, welche jeden Zentimeter der Wand verdecken zu schienen.

„Ist das Ihr Zimmer?" fragte John atemlos und erntete dafür ein Augenrollen von Sherlock.

„Offensichtlich" erwiderte dieser und deutete auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin.

John setzte sich. „Ich dachte dies ist Mycrofts Haus" begann John ein wenig hilflos. Doch Sherlock unterbrach ihn.

„Ich habe einen Teil meiner späteren Kindheit und Jugend unter Mycrofts … Aufsicht verbracht" erwiderte er ungeduldig und sein Tonfall suggerierte ganz klar, dass er diese Tatsache im Moment für völlig unwichtig hielt. Stattdessen setzte er sich mit vor dem Kinn gefalteten Händen auf den Sessel gegenüber von John und sagte: „Also John, erzählen Sie. Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich nicht so ganz verstehe."

John starrte ihn ernst an. „Man könnte sagen das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Sherlock. Sie schulden mir ein paar Antworten."

Sherlock winkte ungeduldig ab und John wusste, dass er keine Antworten bekommen würde, bevor er Sherlocks Neugier befriedigt hatte. Also erzählte er seine Geschichte und Sherlock hörte schweigend zu. Die einzige Reaktion die John während seiner Erzählungen erhielt war ein undeutbares Zucken von Sherlocks Mundwinkeln, als er Mycrofts Beteiligung an seiner Entführung erwähnte. Zuerst hatte er überlegt diesen Teil der Geschichte auszulassen, doch er war sich sicher, dass Sherlock den Zusammenhang ohnehin bald deduziert hätte, falls er nicht schon längst dahinter gekommen war.

Als John seine Geschichte beendet hatte seufzte dieser und erklärte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen: „So, und nun schulden Sie mir ein paar Antworten." Sherlock seufzte schicksalsergeben und sagte ungeduldig:

„Was wollen Sie wissen?"

John ging alle Fragen im Kopf durch, die ihm auf der Seele brannten und wusste sofort, welche er zuerst stellen musste. „Warum haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, dass sie leben?"

Sherlock schien für einen kurzen Moment perplex. „Ich dachte Sie wollten mich fragen, wie ich es gemacht habe" sagte er ein wenig enttäuscht. Doch John starrte ihn nur ernst an und wartete.

„Morans Männer mussten glauben, dass ich tot bin. Sie waren der Einzige, der sie wirklich davon überzeugen konnte" begann er vorsichtig, doch John winkte ab.

„Das hätte ich trotzdem tun können. Eine kurze Nachricht, irgendwas … hätte genügt."

„Ich war nicht sicher, ob Sie weiter hätten überzeugend den Trauernden spielen können. Ich habe Sie für einen schlechten Schauspieler gehalten." John schnaubte und Sherlock ergänzte etwas betreten „Ich habe mich geirrt."

„Offensichtlich" meinte John und kopierte dabei absichtlich Sherlocks trockenen Tonfall.

Daraufhin herrschte eine Weile lang angespanntes Schweigen bis John schließlich sagte: „Und? Wie haben Sie es gemacht? Da Mycroft von nichts wusste nehme ich an, Sie haben das alles allein organisiert. Wie?"

Sherlock lächelte selbstzufrieden und wirkte froh endlich auf sein Meisterstück zu sprechen zu kommen. „Molly hat mir geholfen, sie war äußerst nützlich bei der ganzen Operation. Sie hat einen Leichnam präpariert und ihn am Boden mit meinem Körper vertauscht. Wir mussten nur dafür sorgen, dass Sie mich nicht rechtzeitig erreichen. Dafür hat Raz mit seinem Fahrrad gesorgt."

John saß da wie betäubt. „Molly durfte es wissen aber ich nicht?"

Sherlock seufzte. „John. Hätte ich auch nur eine Ahnung davon gehabt, wie nützlich Ihr euch für die Operation erweisen könntet…" Doch John hatte genug gehört. Nur mühsam konnte er Wut und Enttäuschung im Zaum halten und er spürte, wie das Blut in seinen Ohren zu rauschen begann. Die Wunden des Verlustes waren noch zu frisch und er konnte nicht einfach so weiter machen als wäre nichts geschehen. Doch vor allem wollte er Sherlock gegenüber nichts sagen, was er später bereuen würde. Ohne Sherlocks vollständige Antwort abzuwarten stand er auf und wandte sich ab.

„John? Wo gehen Sie hin?" Er hörte wie Sherlocks Stimme einen irritierten Unterton angenommen hatte.

„Raus. Ich brauche frische Luft" presste er mühsam hervor und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum.

Mycroft fand ihn am Abend wie er im Dunkeln mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf dem Sofa saß und ins Leere starrte. Gleich nach seiner Ankunft in der Wohnung hatte er sich auf diesen Platz sinken lassen und war in seinen Gedanken versunken. Die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage spukten ihm durch den Kopf, Sherlocks Worte von vorhin und schließlich die Ereignisse um Moriarty und Sherlocks Fall. Alles spulte in Endloswiederholschleife durch einen Kopf und nährte ein Gefühl des betrogen-worden-seins in seiner Magengegend.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die Tür bei meiner Ankunft abgeschlossen habe. Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass ihr trotzdem einen Weg hineingefunden habt?" sagte John schließlich mit tonloser Stimme während er weiterhin ins Leere starrte.

Mycroft sagte nichts dazu sondern ließ sich im Dunkeln neben John auf dem Sofa nieder. Eine Weile lang sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort. Doch schließlich seufzte Mycroft und meinte: „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass mein Bruder Sie verärgert hat?"

John konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. „Wie kommen sie darauf? Hat er Sie auch verärgert? Er scheint ein Talent dafür zu haben Ihnen auf die Nerven zu gehen." Meinte John nüchtern und hoffte ein wenig von der eigentlichen Frage abzulenken.

Er glaubte daraufhin ein Kichern von Mycroft zu hören. „In der Tat. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an die Zeit in der er seine chemischen Errungenschaften an mir ausprobiert hat – ohne mein Wissen versteht sich" entgegnete er schließlich und seine Stimme klang beinahe amüsiert.

„Warum überrascht mich das nicht?" sagte John schließlich in resigniertem Tonfall. Mycroft sagte nichts. „Hat er Ihnen jemals erzählt, dass er in Baskerville seine Theorie dadurch bestätigen wollte, dass er vermeintlich mit Drogen versetzten Zucker in meinen Kaffee getan hat um mich nachher in einem der Labors einzuschließen und zu sehen was passiert?"

Mycroft schnaubte. „Was denken Sie, John?"

„Natürlich hat er nichts erzählt. Sherlock ist nicht der Typ der mit seinen Fehlern hausieren geht."

„Schon gar nicht bei seinem Bruder." Ergänzte Mycroft.

„Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob er sein Vorgehen dort wirklich als Fehler betrachtet. Vermutlich hat er nicht einmal verstanden, warum ich mich so aufgeregt habe." John konnte die Resignation in seinem Tonfall nicht vermeiden und auch Mycroft schien sie deutlich wahrzunehmen, denn er seufzte und sagte:

„Was ist passiert, John?"

„Nichts, was mich hätte überraschen sollen. Es ist immerhin Sherlock." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er erklärte: „Sherlock hatte bei seinem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord Hilfe von Molly Hooper. Offensichtlich war sie vertrauenswürdig genug, während wir als potentielle Schwäche für seinen Plan eingestuft wurden." John konnte den bitteren Tonfall in seinen Worten nicht vermeiden. „Im Nachhinein musste er jedoch eingestehen, dass er meine _Nützlichkeit_ unterschätzt hatte."

Mycroft seufzte. „Ich verstehe."

John konnte sich ein ungläubiges Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Wirklich?"

John konnte auch im Halbdunkel den strafenden Seitenblick erkennen, den Mycroft ihm zuwarf. „Sie fühlen sich hintergangen. Doch vor allem stört Sie die Tatsache, dass Sherlock seine Verbündeten nach der Nützlichkeit ausgesucht hat anstatt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen welche Folgen seine Entscheidungen auf die Menschen haben könnte, die er zurück gelassen hat" erklärte Mycroft nüchtern.

„Gut analysiert, ja" gestand John. „Das Schlimme ist, dass ich nicht weiß ob ich ihm diese Sache verzeihen kann. Sherlock tut viele Dinge, aber dieses Mal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er zu weit gegangen ist. Die Zeit nach seinem Sprung, all diese Monate … ich weiß nicht ob er überhaupt eine Ahnung hat wie…" frustriert raufte er sich die Haare und rang nach Worten.

Mycroft harrte neben ihm aus und sagte schließlich bedachtsam: „Geben Sie sich Zeit. So lange die Sache im Moran nicht geklärt ist, müssen Sie keine endgültige Entscheidung fällen. Und danach können Sie ihn immer noch vor die Tür setzen" sagte er und John konnte im Halbdunkel das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

John nickte und fühlte sich schlagartig besser. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte sah er wie Mycroft eine Tasche auf seinen Schoß zog und John wusste auf Anhieb was es war. „Cluedo?" fragte er in leicht amüsiertem Tonfall. „Ist das ihr Ernst?"

„Offensichtlich" war Mycrofts nüchterne Antwort und für einen Moment klang er dabei ganz wie sein Bruder. Und John störte es nicht im Geringsten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Juppi! Endlich geht es weiter mit der Geschichte. Nur noch drei Kapitelchen bis zum Ende! Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

Kapitel 12

John hörte am nächsten Tag weder etwas von Sherlock noch von Mycroft. Stattdessen erhielt er am Abend eine Nachricht von Moran, welche ihn zu einem Treffen am nächsten Abend aufforderte. John war beinahe erleichtert darüber. Bei einem Treffen mit Sherlock hätte er nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte, doch mit Moran und Frankham konnte er fertig werden. Das Treffen verlief problemlos. Moran schien ein wenig beunruhigt zu sein, badete jedoch sichtlich im Erfolg welchen die Gefangennahme Steppertons mit sich gebracht hatte. Er teilte freimütig Informationen, welche man Stepperton während seines „Aufenthaltes" entlockt hatte und deutete eine große Aktion an, welche bald stattfinden sollte. Sherlock hielt sich in der Gestalt von Frankham sichtlich im Hintergrund und würdigte John keines Blickes. Tatsächlich hatte er zwischenzeitlich beinahe Zweifel, ob er sich Sherlocks plötzliche Auferstehung nicht einfach eingebildet hatte. Doch nach einer genauen Inspektion von Frankhams Gesichtszügen erkannte er das vertraute Gesicht Sherlocks unter der Maskerade und atmete innerlich auf.

Als John vom Treffen mit Moran und seinen Männern zurückkehrte wurde er von Anblick Frankhams – nein Sherlocks - und eines verkleideten Mycrofts in seinem Wohnzimmer begrüßt. Beide hatten in betont lässiger Geste Johns Sessel in Beschlag genommen. John seufzte schicksalsergeben und hängte seine lederne Jacke auf den Haken neben der Tür.

„Warum überrascht mich dieser Besuch nicht?" fragte er in trockenem Tonfall und musterte die beiden. „Ich nehme an Sie sind nicht gekommen um eine Runde Cluedo zu spielen?" Mycroft schmunzelte zur Antwort und Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er mit dieser Aussage nichts anzufangen wusste.

„Warum sollten wir Cluedo spielen wollen? Sie haben sich geweigert es zu spielen seit…" antwortete Sherlock irritiert doch seine Stimme driftete ab und seine Augen huschten einen kurzen Moment zwischen John und Mycroft hin und her. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte erklärte Mycroft:

„Mein Bruder und ich haben die letzten beiden Tage genutzt um einen Plan für eine Festnahme Morans und seiner Männer zu erarbeiten."

John nickte und ließ sich seufzend auf das Sofa zwischen ihnen gleiten. „Na schön" begann er und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Was haben Sie vor?"

Zu seinem Erstaunen hielt Sherlock sich zurück und Mycroft erklärte stattdessen: „Dank der Hilfe meines Bruder haben wir genügend Beweise für einen erfolgreichen Prozess gegen Moran und seine Männer. Die Herausforderung ist nun, ihrer auf elegante Art und Weise habhaft zu werden."

John nickte verstehend. „Wir können nicht einfach das Gebäude stürmen."

„Exakt" antwortete Mycroft während Sherlock die Szene mit unter dem Kinn gefalteten Händen musterte. „Stattdessen halten wir es für sinnvoll zunächst Moran selbst in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Wenn wir ihn haben, sollte der Rest seines Netzwerkes kein Problem mehr darstellen."

John brummte zustimmend, dachte einen kurzen Moment nach und sagte schließlich: „Also bräuchte man eine Möglichkeit um ihn aus seinem Bau zu locken."

Mycroft nickte, während Sherlocks Miene weiter undeutbar blieb. „Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die einfachste Variante wäre einen Lockvogel einzusetzen, dem Moran einfach nicht widerstehen kann."

John hatte plötzlich so eine Ahnung und ließ seinen Blick unsicher zu Sherlock gleiten. Dieser zeigte jedoch keine Reaktion und so sagte John schließlich: „Sie denken an einen von uns."

Mycroft nickte. „Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass einer von Ihnen beiden in die Baker Street zurückkehrt. Die Frage ist nur, wer?"

Wenn John geglaubt hatte, es sei bereits schwierig gewesen seinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen, so erwies es sich als um noch einiges schwieriger von den Toten wieder zurückzukehren. Mycroft und John hatten beschlossen, dass es John war der wieder in die Baker Street zurückkehren sollte und Sherlock hatte sich während des gesamten Gespräches nur als Beobachter im Hintergrund gehalten. John würde unter strengster Überwachung von Mycroft und seinen Männern stehen, während Sherlock im Inneren Kreis Morans ein Auge auf ihn haben würde. Auf diese Weise würden Sie rechtzeitig vor einem Angriff gewarnt sein und konnten einen Hinterhalt für Moran planen. So weit so einfach.

Schwieriger erwies sich das Beziehen der alten 4 Wände und die Begegnungen mit Freunden und Familie. Um Morans Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen war es zwingend notwendig wieder in die Baker Street zurück zu kehren und einige ausgewählte Leute über sein Überleben aufzuklären. Und dies zog einige unangenehme Begegnungen mit sich. Als erstes musste John jedoch sein altes Äußeres wieder erlangen und so wurde er auf Mycrofts Anwesen verschifft wo er von Mycrofts Beautyteam förmlich überfallen wurde. Gnadenlos wurden Haare geschnitten, gefärbt und rasiert, während Sherlock sich stets im Hintergrund des Raumes herumdrückte und alles mit Argusaugen überwachte. Bereits gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages war John fertig und nachdem er sich in einen seiner gestrickten Pullover und Jeans gehüllt hatte, fühlte er sich wieder ganz wie sein altes Selbst. Nun kam der schwierige Teil.

Für die Rückkehr in die Baker Street hatte Mycroft einen seiner Wagen zur Verfügung gestellt, doch weder Sherlock noch Mycroft hatten sich bereit erklärt ihn zu begleiten. Vielleicht war es besser so, denn für eine erfolgreiche Durchführung des Plans würde es besser sein, wenn er mit keinem von beiden gesehen wurde. Trotzdem hätte er ein wenig moralischen Beistand in dieser Situation wirklich zu schätzen gewusst. Die Fahrt zur Baker Street dauerte für Johns Geschmack gar nicht lange genug, und so stand er viel zu schnell vor der dunkelen Türe der 221b und betätigte den Türklopfer. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er Geräusche von innen vernahm doch schließlich hörte er wie die Tür von innen entriegelt und aufgeschoben wurde. Dahinter stand eine müde aussehende Mrs Hudson, welche ihn verständnislos anblickte.

„Hallo Mrs Hudson" grüßte er extra freundlich. „Ist das Zimmer oben noch zu haben?"

Er sah, wie sie bei diesen Worten die Augen weit aufriss und sichtbar erschüttert an der Wand Halt suchte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schnellte er vor um ihr unter die Arme zu greifen, um sie zu ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa zu geleiten. Dabei musste er bedrückt feststellen, wie leicht und zerbrechlich der Körper der alten Frau wirkte. Schlagartig plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Mrs Hudson ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte und John ein wenig ungläubig anblickte bevor sie mit schwacher Stimme fragte: „John? Sind sie's wirklich?"

Er lächelte aufmunternd. „Wie ich leibe und lebe und mit einem schlechten Gewissen, weil ich Ihnen solchen Kummer gemacht habe. Aber Mycroft meinte es wäre besser, mich eine Weile von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen."

Sofort runzelte Mrs Hudson missbilligend die Stirn. „Oh dieser schreckliche Mann. Ich weiß er ist Sherlocks Bruder und man soll nicht schlecht über die Familie eines Toten sprechen, aber…" Doch John hob die Hand und sie unterbrach ihre Worte.

„Ich weiß was sie meinen. Mycroft ist…." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Diese ganze Sache war eine schreckliche Angelegenheit. Ich wurde von ein paar Männern aufgegriffen, die mich gerne tot sehen wollten. Mycrofts Männer haben mich in letzter Sekunde geholt, hielten es zu meiner Sicherheit jedoch für das beste niemanden wissen zu lassen, dass ich lebe."

Mrs. Hudson nickte stumm, doch ihrem Gesicht konnte man deutlich ablesen, dass sie die ganze Sache zunächst verarbeiten musste. „Dann sind diese Männer jetzt tot?" fragte sie mit verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und zugleich hoffnungsvollem Lächeln.

„Nicht ganz" erwiderte John ein wenig hilflos. „Wir haben beschlossen ihnen eine Falle zu stellen."

„Und Sie sind der Köder. Oh, wenn ich diesen Kerl erwische" schimpfte sie, während sie sich von Sofa erhob. „Aber jetzt mache ich uns jetzt erst einmal eine Tasse Tee und dann erzählen Sie mir alles in Ruhe" sagte Mrs Hudson verschwand geschäftig plappernd in der Küche. John folgte ihr zögerlichen Schrittes; konnte sich ein Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen. Er war zu Hause.

Als nächsten musste er Lestrade ins Boot holen. Mycroft und er waren sich zwar einig, dass man zunächt so wenig wie möglich Leute von ihrem Plan in Kenntnis setzen durfte, doch John entschied, dass er auf die Hilfe von Scotland Yard nicht verzichten wollte. Und so bat er Mrs Hudson einen Anruf beim Detective Inspector zu tätigen und ihn unter einem Vorwand in die Baker Street zu holen. Sie spielte ihre Rolle hervorragen und schluchzte etwas von einem Einbrecher während sie John mit schelmisch-spitzbübischer Miene vom Telefon aus zuzwinkerte. Und so kam es, dass keine halbe Stunde später ein aufgeregter Greg Lestrade in Mrs Hudsons Küche stürmte.

„Mrs Hudson, ist…" weiter kam er nicht, bevor sein Blick auf John fiel und er mit offenem Mund im Türrahmen stehen blieb.

„Guten Abend, Greg." Begrüßte John ihn freundlich und schob ihm eine Tasse Tee hin. Mrs Hudson fing hingegen sofort n zu plappern. „Also Sie nehmen es wesentlich besser auf als ich es getan habe. Als der gute John plötzlich vor meiner Haustür stand bin ich doch alles Ernstes beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen…" begann sie und lächelte Lestrade verlegen an. Dieser ließ sich seufzend auf den Stuhl gegenüber von John gleiten und sagte düster" „Sie haben einiges zu erklären, John."

„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet." Antwortete dieser schmunzelnd und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Danach begann er zu erzählen.

Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden bis Greg die Wohnung wieder verließ. Er hatte sich einverstanden erklärt die Sache zunächst für sich zu behalten und trotzdem unauffällig ein Auge auf die Nachbarschaft zu haben. Von da an hieß es warten. John hatte beschlossen zunächst keine weiteren Personen über sein Überleben zu informieren. Dies würde nur eine größere Anzahl von Leuten zur Folge haben welche in die Schussbahn geraten konnten. Und das konnten weder John noch die Anderen gebrauchen. Und so verbrachte John den größten Teil des restlichen Tages in Mrs Hudsons Küche, während diese ihm von den Geschehnissen der letzten Woche berichtete. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, so würde an diesem Abend ein Treffen von Morans Männern stattfinden, zu welchem Frankham den Männer von der Sichtung John Watsons in der Baker Street berichtete und einige Schnappschüsse auf seinem Handy vorführte. Im günstigsten Falle bedeutete das, dass der Spuk morgen ein Ende hatte. Im Schlimmsten Falle würde Moran sich Zeit lassen und einen detaillierten Plan ausarbeiten.

Als der Tag sich schließlich dem Ende näherte zog John sich schließlich nach oben zurück. Seine Sachen würden noch einige Tage in Mycrofts Obhut bleiben, doch er hatte eine Reisetasche mit den wichtigsten Habseligkeiten bei sich, welche er genüsslich in der Wohnung verteilte. Dabei fiel sein Blick unweigerlich auf die Tür zu Sherlocks Zimmer und er seufzte. Er hatte den Raum regelmäßig zum Putzen betreten und immer wieder die persönlichen Gegenstände seines ehemaligen Mitbewohners betrachtet. Und sich gefragte, war Sherlock sich damals vom Dach des Sankt Barts gestürzt hatte. Jetzt, wo er die Antwort knnte, konnte er darüber nur noch den Kopf schüttel. Was für ein Idiot er doch gewesen war. Würde nach dieser Sache tatsächlich wieder alles so werden können wie früher? Sollten Sie wieder eine gemeinsame Wohnung haben, gemeinsame Fälle lösen und so tun als wäre nie etwas gewesen? John war nicht sicher ob er das Gefühl des betrogen-worden-seins jemals würde abschütteln können. Er seufzte. Es war sinnlos sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Zuerst mussten sie Moran schnappen. Und es war am besten, wenn er davor noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf ergattern konnte.


	13. Chapter 13

**Und hier kommt das letzte Kapitelchen. Danach fehlt nur noch der Epilog. Der folgt in den nächsten Tagen. Freue mich wie immer auf euer Feedback. **

Kapitel 13

John hatte kurzentschlossen sein Zimmer im obersten Stockwerk des Hauses bezogen und beschlossen sich schlafen zu legen. Sherlock und Mycroft hatten ihm versichert rechtzeitig Bescheid zu geben wenn sich Moran und seine Männer auf den Weg machten und so wollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen noch ein wenig Schlaf zu erhaschen, bevor es in die Schlacht ging. Mehrfach war John den Plan in seinem Kopf noch einmal durchgegangen und obwohl es sich um einen guten Plan handelte, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln hatte sich seiner Magengegend festgesetzt und die Haare in seinem Nacken hatten sich förmlich aufgestellt. Unruhig setzte John sich auf sein Bett und überprüfte und reinigte seine Browning bevor er sie an ihrem gewohnten Platz an seinem Kopfkissen verstaute. Danach schlich er sich noch einmal zum Fenster und warf einen Blick nach draußen. Die Straße vor der Baker Street war gewohnt ruhig und die Sicht war in dieser Nacht erstaunlich gut. Vereinzelt liefen Passanten über den Gehweg, doch es lümmelten keine verdächtigen Personen in Straßenecken und auch von Mycrofts Leuten war niemand zu entdecken. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. John zuckte die Schultern, schloss das Fenster wieder und schlurfte zurück in sein Bett. Er zog die Decke locker über sich und schloss die Augen. Doch erst nach einigen Stunden fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

John erwachte durch das knarren einer Treppenstufe zu seinem Zimmer und war sofort hellwach. All seine Soldateninstinkte schrien Alarm und er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass jemand im Haus war. Die knarrende Stufe war die dritte von unten und er wusste, dass ihm wenig Zeit blieb. In einer fließenden Bewegung griff er nach seiner Waffe und ließ sich aus seinem Bett gleiten. Sofort ging er in Deckung und schlich in die Ecke neben den Türrahmen. Dort lehnte er sich an die Wand und wartete. Wieder knarrte die Treppe – noch zwei Stufen bis zu seinem Zimmer. John hielt den Atem an. Danach ging alles blitzschnell. Die Tür flog auf und John hörte einen Schuss aus dem Lauf einer schallgedämpften Pistole. In der Decke seines Bettes bildete sich ein Krater und ein Schatten schob sich durch den Türrahmen. John stürzte sich mit voller Wucht von hinten auf ihn. Er schien den Gegner überrascht zu haben, denn beide Männer gingen zu Boden und landeten mit einem lauten Poltern auf dem kalten Dielenboden. John hatte für einen Moment die Oberhand und holte gerade mit dem Griff seiner Pistole zu einem Schlag aus, als der Fuß des Anderen ihn an der Brust traf. Grunzend kippte er nach hinten und der Andere war sofort über ihm. Eine kräftige Hand schloss sich um seine Kehle und drückte zu.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Captain." Schnarrte eine altvertraute Stimme die ihm die Nackenharre aufstellte. „Doch jetzt wird es Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Zu ihrem Bedauern kann ich eine Falle inzwischen meilenweit gegen den Wind wittern. Keiner ihrer Freunde wird rechtzeitig hier sein." John versuchte verzweifelt Moran mit den Händen zu erwischen, doch schon merkte er wie sein Geist sich umwölkte. Seine Sicht trübte sich und seine Arme drohen zu erschlaffen, als er plötzlich einen weiteren dumpfen Schlag hörte und der Druck von Morans Fingern augenblicklich nachließ. Stattdessen wurde John unter Morans hühnenhaftem Körper begraben, der bewusstlos auf ihn herabsackte.

Ein ersticktes Stöhnen entwich Johns Kehle bevor er einen Teil seiner Kraft wiedererlangte und Moran vor sich herunterwälzte. Gerade wollte er sich aufrichten, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ich vorsichtig aber bestimmt zu Boden drückte.

„Bleiben Sie liegen, John." Es war Sherlock. „Das Haus ist sicher und ich kümmere mich um Moran." John gab nur ein Stöhnen als Antwort und nutzte die Gelegenheit für ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. Das war knapp gewesen. Neben sich hörte er das Klicken von zwei Paar Handschellen und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Sherlock Moran an einen der Bettpfosten fesselte. Als er schließlich das Getrappel mehrerer Paar Füße auf der Treppe hörte richtete er sich benommen auf und stapfte in die Mitte des Zimmers. Wenig später schwärmten drei Männer die offensichtlich zu Mycrofts Leuten gehörten in den Raum und nahmen Moran sofort kommentarlos in Gewahrsam. Kaum hatten sie ihn die Treppe heruntergeführt kam Mycroft durch den Türrahmen stolziert. Er warf einen kurzen Blick durch das Zimmer und wandte sich schließlich an John.

„Wie ich sehe sind die wohlauf, John." Sagte er in seinem gewohnt steifen Tonfall. „Sie haben Moran gut in Schach gehalten so dass mein geschätzter Bruder…" bei diesen Worten ließ er seinen Blick in Richtung Sherlock gleiten „die Gelegenheit hatte ihn problemlos von hinten zu überwältigen. Ich muss Ihnen gratulieren."

John schnaubte zunächst nur und warf schließlich einen strafenden Blick in Richtung der beiden Brüder. „Was war eigentlich los? Ich dachte Sie sagen Bescheid, wenn Moran auf dem Weg ist. Nur habe ich keinen Anruf erhalten. Der Typ hätte mich beinahe in meinem Bett erschossen," erklärte er und deutete in Richtung seiner durchlöcherten Bettdecke. Für einen Moment wirkten die beiden Holmes' wie gescholtene kleine Jungen, doch schließlich fasste sich Sherlock und sagte:

„Er muss misstrauisch mir gegenüber geworden sein, denn er hat keinem seiner Männer gegenüber seine Pläne für den heutigen Abend erwähnt. Stattdessen sagte er nur, dass er über einen guten Plan nachdenken wolle. Er muss sich alleine auf den Weg gemacht haben. Mir hätte etwas auffallen müssen!" Sagrte er in ärgerlichem Tonfall.

John nickte nur und wandte sich an Mycroft. „Und wo waren ihre Männer?"

Mycroft blickte John ernst entgegen und erwiderte zerknirscht: „Ich hatte zwei Männer in der Baker Street postiert. Er muss sie von hinten überrascht und überwältigt haben, bevor sie Meldung machen konnten."

John nickte und rieb sich abwesend den Hals. Dabei sah er aus dem Augenwinkel wie Sherlock ihn wachsam musterte. „Und wie kommt es, dass ich nun doch nicht hier auf dem Boden mein Leben ausgehaucht habe?" fragte er sarkastisch.

Die Antwort kam von Sherlock. „Ich habe die Baker Street im Auge behalten. Die Wohnung gegenüber steht leer." Sagte dieser leichthin. John hatte das Gefühl dass Sherlock dem noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, doch falls dies der Fall war, so hatte er sich aus irgendeinem Grund dagegen entschieden. Und so seufzte John nur und sagte an Sherlock gewandt:

„Dann verdanke ich Ihnen mein Leben – schon wieder." Er rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. „Danke."

„Lassen Sie es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden." Erwiderte Sherlock, doch sein Grinsen verriet, dass er es nicht so meinte. Gerade als John zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte unterbrach ihn Mycroft mit einem Räuspern und sagte:

„Jemand sollte einen Blick auf Ihre Verletzungen werfen, Doktor Watson. Einer meiner Männer könnte…"

Doch John winkte ab. „Ich kümmere mich selbst darum." Sagte er und griff neben dem Bett nach seiner Arzttasche.

„Natürlich." Antwortete Mycroft knapp und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ihre Männer können sich unterdessen um Moran kümmern. Haben Sie schon einen Blick auf Mrs Husdon geworfen?" fragte John gerade als des ältere Holmes den Türrahmen erreicht hatte.

Mycroft lächelte gütig. „Sie schläft."

„Gut. Dann sagen Sie ihren Leuten Sie sollen leise sein. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Mrs Hudson noch mit der Bratpfanne auf die losgeht."

John schlief die restliche Nacht lang wie ein Stein. Mycrofts Männer schafften es tatsächlich binnen weniger Minuten das Haus mit Moran zu verlassen und dabei keinerlei Hinweise auf die nächtlichen Geschehnisse zurückzulassen. Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich auch Mycroft und Sherlock mit knappen Worten und wünschten John eine gute Nacht. Und die hatte John tatsächlich gehabt. Erst gegen 10 Uhr des kommenden Tages rappelte er sich aus seinem Bett auf, streifte sich seinen Morgenrock über und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche um den Tag mit einer Tasse Tee zu beginnen. Als er jedoch die Tür des Wohnzimmers öffnete bot sich John ein Anblick welcher ihn sprachlos im Türrahmen verharren ließ. Auf dem Sofa lag Sherlock, wieder in alter Haarpracht und in seinen liebsten blauen Morgenrock gehüllt, der lässig Johns Laptop auf seinen Knien balancierte.

„Ah John, gut dass Sie kommen. Mycroft hat angerufen. Wir haben in einer Stunde einen Termin bei Scotland Yard," sagte Sherlock in seinem gewohnt beiläufigen Tonfall und John konnte nicht anders, als ihn zunächst einfach nur sprachlos anzustarren. Nach einigen langen Augenblicken erlange er jedoch seine Fassung wieder und fragte irritiert:

„Was tun sie hier, Sherlock?" Wofür er sich einen irritierten Blick des Anderen einfing.

„Ich gehe meine Notizen zu Moran und seinen Leuten durch. Wir haben gestern Nacht zwar Moran geschnappt, aber seine Männer sind noch immer auf freiem Fuß."

John seufzte und machte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg in Richtung Küche. „Ich meinte eigentlich: was machen sie mit _meinem_ Laptop auf _meinem_ Sofa in _meiner_ Wohnung," presste John hervor während er Wasser in den Wasserkocher füllte und einen Teebeutel aus einem der Küchenschränke hervorholte. Er sah wie Sherlock die Augen verdrehte bevor er antwortete:

„Mein Laptop ist noch bei den Sachen die Mycrofts Leute erst später hier vorbei bringen. Das Sofa ist wie Sie wissen mein bevorzugter Ort zum Nachdenken in dieser Wohnung und da mein altes Zimmer noch leer steht bin ich gleich wieder eingezogen." Ratterte er im für ihn typischen Sprechtempo herunter. „Problem?"

John starrte Sherlock mit herabhängender Kinnlade an. Als er schließlich das Klicken des Wasserkochers hinter sich hörte fing er sich wieder und fragte bemüht ruhig: „Und Ihnen ist nicht in den Sinn gekommen mich vorher zu fragen?"

Sherlock legte die Stirn in Falten, tat den Laptop beiseite und setzte sich auf dem Sofa auf, bevor er John mit seinem analysierenden Blick festnagelte: „Mein Zimmer ist das größere von beiden. Dennoch haben sie es vorgezogen weiterhin in ihrem alten Zimmer wohnen zu bleiben. Dennoch sind Boden und Inventar in meinem Raum regelmäßig gereinigt worden und sogar das Bett wurde vor kurzem frisch bezogen. Freilich hat sich Mrs Hudson darum gekümmert, doch haben Sie es nicht für nötig gehalten, ihr das auszureden." Schon merkte John wie seine Ohren heiß und seine Beine weich zu werden begannen, doch Sherlock hatte sich gerade erst warm gelaufen. „Dann ist da noch die Tatsache dass sich überall in der Wohnung alte Habseligkeiten von mir befinden. Mein Morgenrock, meine Violine, das Geweih und sogar meinen Schädel haben Sie behalten. Meine restlichen Sachen haben Sie Mycroft überlassen, doch diese Dinge haben Sie behalten. Für einen Außenstehenden sind diese Dinge völlig wertlos, daher schätze ich, dass Sie sie aus Sentimentalität behalten haben. Ergo, Sie haben mich vermisst und würden einer erneuten Wohngemeinschaft positiv gegenüberstehen. Ich wollte ihren Schlaf nicht unterbrechen und ihre Zeit mit überflüssigen Fragen vergeuden. Also bin ich gleich eingezogen."

John seufzte tief, bevor er das heiße Wasser aus dem Wasserkocher in seine Tasse goss. Was hatte er erwartet? Für Sherlock war die Sache so einfach, wie er sie darstellte. Selbstverständlich hatte er seinen alten Freund vermisst und sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als dass ein Wunder geschieht und er auf mysteriöse Weise von den Toten zurückkehren würde. Aber auch nur Sherlock brachte es fertig, seinen vorgetäuschten Tod als blanke Notwendigkeit dastehen zu lassen und sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass John sich hintergangen und wie ein Idiot fühlen musste. Aber wollte er tatsächlich, dass Sherlock wieder auszog und John weiter alleine in der Baker Street wohnte? Er seufzte schicksalsergeben, nahm seine Tasse und setzte sich mit ihr in seinen Lieblingssessel.

„Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt?" wechselte er das Thema und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Sherlock musterte John mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Der Kühlschrank ist leer. Sie waren offensichtlich noch nicht einkaufen." Antwortete dieser schließlich beinahe gelangweilt und John konnte sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen.

„Und Ihnen ist natürlich nicht in den Sinn gekommen…" er brach kopfschüttelnd ab. „Natürlich nicht." John nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse. So verharrten beide eine Weile lang in Schweigen. Gerade als John seine Tasse Tee beendet hatte und aufstehen wollte hielt Sherlock ihm ein in Zeitung gewickeltes Päckchen entgegen. John stutzte.

„Ist das für mich?"

Sherlock schenkte ihm ein beinahe spitzbübisches Grinsen. „Gute Deduktion."

John nahm es zögerlich entgegen und packte es aus. Kaum hatte er einen ersten Blick unter die Verpackung geworfen blickte er Sherlock verdutzt an. „Cluedo?"

„Während einer der letzten Begegnungen mit meinem Bruder konnte ich ableiten, dass Sie eine neuerliche Begeisterung für das Spiel entwickelt haben. Ich hielt es für das passende Wiedereinzugsgeschenk."

John schmunzelte innerlich. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sherlock bei seinen Beobachtungen eine Kleinigkeit übersehen hatte. Für einen Moment suchte John nach einer passenden Antwort, doch dann grinste er und sagte: „Wir finden sicher wieder einen geeigneten Platz an der Wand dafür. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich den Anblick in den letzten Monaten tatsächlich ein wenig vermisst habe." Der verdutzte Gesichtsausdruck welchen Sherlock daraufhin machte, war Einzugsgeschenk genug.


End file.
